First Love
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Kisah First Love Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Yang mempunyai jalan cerita berbeda dalam kisah First Love nya. Fic for FID #4. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day Minaa . Ini pertama kalinya Ryuu ngerayain FID loh... Chap terakhir, SasuNaru... Read and Review Please...
1. Chapter 1: First Love Deidara

Hai... ^^ Ryuu buat cerita tentang cinta-cintaan~(lagi). Ini cerita Ryuu buat terinpirasi dari cerita temen-temen Ryuu, yang ceritain First Love nya... Banyak dari cerita mereka yang buat Ryuu nganga gak elit. Karena ceritanya pada angst semua rupanya#plaak!

Oke dah... Ryuu buat 3 chapter... Chap pertama SasoDei, kedua ItaKyuu, dan yang ketiga SasuNaru... Yang Ryuu utamain di fic ini adalah SasuNaru, walaupun gak terlalu keliatan...

Untuk chap ini adalah Sasori dan Deidara plus... _*Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!* _Tobi! *prok prok*

Enjoyed…~

.

**First Love**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T apa M ya? Liat aja nanti…

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, Sho-ai, alur kilat, gajenhess, Pair POV, kemungkinan Lemon sepet ada, miss Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author#plaak, dan lain-lain…

Gak suka yaoi or ama pairnya atau ceritanya gak usah baca…!

Summary: Kisah First Love Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Yang mempunyai jalan cerita berbeda dalam kisah First Love nya.

.

.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Deidara: 23 tahun Flashback 15 tahun

Kyuubi: 20 tahun Flashback 12 tahun.

Naruto: 15 tahun Flashback 7 tahun.

.

Deidara POV

.

.

Aku Deidara Namikaze anak laki-laki pertama dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Aku mempunyai 2 adik laki-laki, yang pertama Kyuubi dan yang terakhir Naruto. Sekarang umur ku 23 tahun, aku seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Tokyo.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk di sebuah café yang berada di depan taman kota. Tidak salah, aku sudah duduk di dalam café ini selama sekitar 4 jam, entah lah mengapa… tapi satu alasan aku lama di sini, karna di café ini banyak sekali foto-foto da poster 'orang itu'. Yang sudah membuat ku jatuh cinta sejak dulu, sebelum dia menjadi seorang selebriti terkenal, dan melupakan aku.

"_Pemirsa, sebuah desas-desus mengatakan bahwa Asuna no Sasori, artis yang sedang menjalin asmara dengan seorang diva Sakura Haruno akan menikah… kami sempat mendatangi kediaman Sasori, dan menejernya mengatakan bahwa desas-desus itu memang benar ada nya…."_

Sial…!

Kenapa seperti ini? Apa benar yang di bilang oleh presenter gosip di tv itu benar? Jika benar….

Kini harapan ku sudah hancur…

Dia memang melupakan aku…

Tak mau mendengar ocehan presenter itu lebih banyak, aku pun memasang earphone di telinga ku, dan membesar kan musik nya. Aku pun memandang keluar café, bunga sakura… di musim semi… dan di sini pertama kali nya aku bertemu dengan Sasori… My First Love…

.

.

**8 tahun yang lalu…**

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… sialan guru itu…! Sudah jauh juga masih mengejar aku… gila…!" gumam ku saat berhasil lari dari guru killer itu. Aku minggat dari sekolah, sungguh aku sangat malas sekolah di Konoha High School itu. Terlalu banyak peraturan…! Aku pun berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu. Sepertinya duduk di bawah pohon sakura tidak buruk juga.

Ha-ah… angin nya sejuk…~ andai saja kalau hari ini libur aku bisa mengajak Kyuubi dan Naruto untuk duduk di sini.

"Oi…" sial…! Siapa yang berani mengganggu ku hah? Aku pun menoleh ke belakang pohon, arah suara orang yang memanggil ku.

"Apa?" tanya ku ketus, dia malah tersenyum pada ku. Apa dia anak smp? Wajah nya baby face, tapi dia memakai seragam Suna high school. Dia pun berjalan ke arah ku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya nya. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengeser badan ku agar ia bisa duduk di samping kanan ku.

Beberapa menit kami diam sampai ia angkat bicara.

"Hei, aku Asuna no Sasori… aku sekolah di Suna high school, dan aku angkatan kedua di sana. Siapa nama mu nona cantik?" apa? Aku tak salah dengar? Cantik? Nona? Aku pun memberi kan death glare ku pada nya.

"Aku bukan perempuan. Aku laki-laki un,…"

"Hah? Apa? Laki-laki? Ja-jadi benar kau laki-laki?" tanya nya heran, ia pun menatap ku dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ya un,…. Ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak… aku hanya kira kau perempuan. Karna wajah mu manis dan rambut mu juga panjang, apa lagi kau kuncir rambut pirang mu setengah. Jadi sangat mirip perempuan… hehe."

"Heh… jika kau hanya mau menghina ku aku mau pergi saja." Aku pun berdiri dan berniat pergi tapi dia menarik tangan ku sampai aku terjatuh ke arah nya. Mata ku tak berkedip saat wajah ku sangat dekat dengan wajah nya… dia tampan… "Eh, maaf…" Aku pun berdiri dan kali ini memang berniat untuk pergi.

"Tu-tunggu jangan pergi!" dia kembali menahan ku. "Mau ke café itu? Temani aku sebentar saja, aku yang bayar deh…" aku pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti nya ke arah café yang dia maksud.

Tring~

Kami pun masuk ke dalam café. Mata Sasori langsung tertuju ke arah seorang nenek yang sedang menyapu café.

"Baa-chan…"

"Ya, Sasori…?"

"Bisa buat aku dan teman ku menu spesial…? Hehe…"

"Ya sayang… duduk lah di meja sudut sana."

"Ha'i…"

Kami pun duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di sudut café, di sebelah kanan ku terdapat sebuah jendela yang sangat besar. Aku bisa melihat pohon sakura yang tadi aku temapati dan taman di seberang jalan sana.

"Hey, tadi aku bertanya pada mu siapa nama mu?" dia mengaget kan aku saja.

"Aku Deidara Namikaze un,…" jawab ku seperlu nya.

"Anak Konoha high school?"

"Bukan. Aku anak Minato Namikaze un,…"

"M-maksud ku, kau siswa dari sana ya?"

"Ya begitulah un,…"

"Jutek amat…" gumam nya, aku pun menatap nya tajam.

"Sepertinya kau suka menghina orang ya?"

"Ya, bukan nya seperti itu. Aku itu orang nya reflek aja kalau ngomong jadi maaf ya…"

"Ya ya…"

"Kelas berapa?"

"Satu un,…"

"Beda setahun dengan ku…"

"Kau kelas dua? Gak salah un,?"

"Gak memang kenapa?"

"Wajah mu saja seperti anak smp… umur mu berapa sih?"

"16 lah…"

"Oh…"

"Sasori… ini makanan nya," apa orang-orang di sini tidak bisa buat orang jantungan apa? Datang kayak hantu aja.

"Ya, baa-chan… arigatou… baa-chan kenalin ini Deidara. Temen baru Sasori…"

"Wah manis sekali nona ini…" nona? Grrr…

"Err, Baa-chan, Deidara itu laki-laki…"

"Oh… hehe maaf kan aku, tapi kau memang mirip perempuan… yah sudah silahkan nikmati hidangan yang wanita tua ini buat…" nenek itu pun kembali kedalan café, ya mungkin dapur.

Aku pun menatap hidangan di atas meja, 2 buah potong kue tar coklat dan 2 gelas cola. Aku pun mengambil sendok memotong kue itu dan aku pun memakannya. Enak… sungguh enak! Aku pun memakan kue itu dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Itu resep ibu ku loh…"

"Um, ibu mu hebat un,pasti ibu mu pengusaha yang sukses un"

"Ah, ibu ku sudah meninggal Dei, waktu aku umur 3 tahun…"

"Maaf, tak seharus nya aku bicara begitu un,"

"Tak apa… dan ini juga bukan café milik keluarga ku."

"Terus, kenapa kau panggil wanita tua itu dengan sebutan baa-chan un?"

"Haha, karna dia bos ku Dei,"

"Kau kerja di sini un?"

"Ya begitulah…"

"Apa ayah mu tidak marah kau kerja sambilan un?"

"Ah, ayah ku juga meninggal Dei…"

"Maaf… maaf…"

"Tak apa… hmp… cepat habiskan kue nya nanti kita ke taman depan sana… ada sebuah tempat rahasia yang mau aku tunjukan pada mu,"

"Kenapa harus aku un?"

"Kau yang menarik perhatian ku habis nya…" kenapa wajah nya memerah?

"Yah, baiklah…" aku pun menghabiskan kue dan cola itu.

Drtt… Drrrtt…

"Moshi-moshi…?" tanya ku saat ponsel ku ada panggilan masuk.

"_NII-CHAN…! KAU ADA DI MANA?!" _reflek aku menjauh kan ponsel itu dari telinga ku, ternyata Naruto yang menelpon.

"Nii-chan lagi di café sama temen nii-chan, Naru…"

"_Nii-chan, café nya di mana? Biar aku dan Naruto menyusul…" _kali ini Kyuubi yang bicara.

"Di depan taman kota, di balik pohon sakura…"

"_Kami akan ke sana –ttebayo!"_

"Ya, hati-hati nyebrang nya…"

"_Ya."_ Aku pun mematikan sambungan telpon ku.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Adik-adilk ku un,"

"Oh… jadi apa kau mau pergi?"

"Ya, tapi bolehkan aku ajak adik ku un?"

"Ya, tentu saja lagi pula di sana ada beberapa mainan anak-anak."

"Terima kasih un."

Aku pun menunggu Kyuubi dan Naruto untuk menyusul. Setelah sekitar 10 menit aku melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto ada di sebrang jalan karna baru turun dari bus. Aku pun keluar café untuk membantu mereka menyebrang. Setelah itu aku kembali ke café dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian un," perintah ku pada mereka sebelum duduk.

"Aku Kyuubi Namikaze yoroshiku ne,…" ujar nya malas, aku pun mendelik ke Kyuubi bertanda dia tidak sopan dan malah di balas dengan death glare nya. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan adik ku yang satu ini. Dengan tidak sopannya lagi dia duduk tanpa di persilahkan oleh Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa Dei…" bujuk nya sebelum aku menjitak Kyuubi.

"Oi…! Nama ku Naruto Namikaze –ttebayo…!" teriak Naruto, aku melihat Sasori yang langsung menutup telinga nya. Ha-ah kebiasaan Naruto jika bicara seperti berteriak.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran ku memperkenalkan diri… nama ku Asuna no Sasori yoroshiku ne,…"

"Ya" jawab mereka.

"Nah, sekarang apa kalian mau makan?" tanya nya pada adik-adik ku.

"RAMEN…/Apel…" jawab Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Haha… baiklah… tapi maaf Naru-chan di sini tidak ada ramen… hmp bagaimana kalau pie apel?"

"Ya mau…" Naruto pun akan menghambur ke arah Sasori dan dengan cepat aku menarik kerah baju nya dari belakang.

"Naru-chan. Kau membuat teman ku ketakutan saja…" ucap ku. Naruto pun kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menampakan ceringan lebarnya.

"Nah tunggu sebentar ya…" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Tak berapa lama Sasori kembali lagi dengan nampan berisikan 2 potong pie apel. Nampan itu di taruh di meja depanku. Dengan semangat, (apalagi Naru-chan) langsung mengambil sendok dan kue tersebut dan memakannya lahap.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. "Apakah punya saudara itu enak?" Aku menatapnya lekat. Dia seperti sedang sedih.

"Ya, tapi kadang juga mengesalkan un," Aku melirik Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Sasori hanya tersenyum canggung pada ku. "Tapi harusnya kau bersyukur…"

"Aku selalu bersyukur un,"

"Baiklah. Setelah makan, apa kalian mau ikut aku dan Deidara ke taman?"

Kyuubi dan Naruto saling pandang dan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Jika lulus kau mau ngapain?" Aku menoleh ke Sasori. Dia mengayunkan ayuanannya pelan.

"Hmp… Mungkin meneruskan perusahaan milik ayah ku un," dia mengangguk,

Sasori menggadahkan kepalanya angin yang berhembus membuat surai merahnya terayun dimainkan oleh angin. "Kalau aku… Aku ingin jadi artis terkenal. Keinginan kedua orang tua ku."

Aku tersenyum. "Semoga terkabul un,"

Sasori menoleh kepada ku dan tersenyum. "Jika aku menjadi artis terkenal aku takkan melupakan mu Dei…"

Aku membeku mendengar kata-katanya. Lalu aku terkekeh pelan mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang datang pada ku. "Dilupakan juga tak apa. Tapi jika kau memang ingat pada ku jangan sekali-sekali mencoba melupakan aku un."

"Gak akan Dei…" Beberapa saat kami terdiam dengan saling pandang. Tak tau siapa yang mengawalinya bibir ku dan bibir Sasori sudah menyatu.

"Dei-nii…" Aku langsung melepaskan ciuman ku dengan Sasori dan menoleh ke Kyuubi.

"K-Kyuu?" Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Kyuubi yang datang bersama Naruto yang kini matanya sedang ditutupi oleh Kyuu.

"Dei-nii… Ayo pulang…" Pinta Kyuubi. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Naru.

"Err… Baiklah… Aku pulang dulu un," Aku menunduk hormat pada Sasori yang kini menatap ku sambil tersenyum.

Gara-gara senyumannya, aku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Besok kesini ya! Aku belum menunjukan tempat rahasia ku…" Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah itu kami langsung pulang…

"Ne, Dei-nii…Bisakah kita ke toko buku?" Aku menoleh ke Kyuubi yang lebih pendek dari ku.

"Baiklah… Jangan lama-lama un, aku takut kaa-san akan khawatir…"

"Ne, tidak lama kok!" Kami pun berbalik arah.

Naruto yang ku gendong terus saja mengoceh membicarakan sekolahnya. Setelah agak lama berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di toko buku.

Kyuubi langsung masuk ke dalam, begitu pun aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan perlahan aku menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan ku.

Saat aku ingin mengambil salah satu komik, aku melihat Kyuubi sedang berbicara dengan anak laki-laki seusianya dengan ciri-ciri rambut ravennya dikuncir. Dari baju yang dia pakai, aku sudah tahu kalau anak itu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Hai…" Aku menoleh ke samping kanan ku. Seorang anak dengan baju berlambang Uchiha sedang menatap Naru-chan. Lalu dia mendonggakan kepalanya menatap ku. "Aku Sasuke… Boleh aku berteman dengan nii-san?" ujarnya, aku melirik Naruto yang memegang seragam ku seperti takut.

"Kau mau kenalan dengan ku un? Gak salah? Bukan dengan Naruto?" Aku langsung menarik Naruto dan menyodorkannya ke anak Uchiha itu.

Beberapa saat mereka berdua saling tatap dan diam. Aku mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan mereka yang cukup imut itu.

"Ha-ah, kalian ini… Ne, Naru-chan… Itu Sasuke… Dia mau berteman dengan mu un," Naruto menoleh ke arahku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah begitu juga Sasuke. Aku hanya heran dengan dua anak ini…

"Nii-chan…" Aku membalikan badan ku.

Kyuubi bersama Uchiha satu lagi menatap ku cukup serius, mereka juga berpegangan tangan. Aneh… Kenapa dua adik ku sedang seperti punya kekasih saja.

"Ada apa un?" tanya ku.

"Aku hari ini mau menginap di rumah Itachi… Boleh?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak biasanya Kyuu mau menginap di rumah temannya. "Aku sudah bilang kaa-san tadi pagi… Hanya saja kaa-san tak menjawabnya karna sibuk."

"Baiklah… Tapi besok pagi kau harus sekolah…" ujar ku. Wajah Kyuubi langsung tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja nii-chan. Ayo Itachi…" Kyuubi langsung menarik tangan anak bernama Itachi tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang…" aku menoleh ke Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengikuti Itachi, tapi matanya tetap mengarah ke Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya tertunduk malu. Astaga… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

.

Seperti janji ku kemarin aku kembali datang ke café itu dan bertemu dengan Sasori. Makin lama kami makin sering bertemu, bahkan aku sampai pernah menginap di café untuk membantu Sasori yang dapat order besar saat itu.

Satu hal yang tak bisa ku tahan lagi saat bersama dengan Sasori.

Aku jatuh cinta… Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya…

Ya, aku mencintai Sasori sangat mencintainya.

.

.

"Dei!" Aku yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman ku disekolah langsung berhenti bermain.

Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya. Aku senang, sangat senang… Orang yang sangat ku cintai datang kesini.

"Ada apa?" Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi, apa yang didalam genggaman tangannya?

"Kau ingat? Kemarin yang kukatakan aku ikut casting?" aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, aki ingat saat itu Sasori sangat deg-degan saat mengikuti casting itu. "Aku diterima di sana Dei! Menjadi pemeran utamanya pula!" dengan sangat gembira, reflek aku memeluk Sasori.

"Selamat! Akhirnya impian terkabul un!" aku melepaskan pelukan ku.

Aku heran saat Sasori yang sedikit sedih. "Kenapa?" Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, seketika dia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya, berpikir… Kita tak bisa sering bersama Dei…"

"Ya, kau benar un…"

"Tapi aku janji! Saat aku libur kerja aku akan terus mengingat mu Dei!" Aku tersenyum saat itu. Ya senyuman yang terakhir kalinya…

Sejak itu, Sasori sangat sibuk. Bertahun-tahun, dia menjadi artis yang sangat laris… Sasori sering main di film, dan drama bahkan dia juga bernyanyi. Dia sangat multitalent, makanya banyak rumah produksi yang mengincar Sasori.

Tapi, dia tak pernah menghubungi ku. Aku sedikit kecewa saat aku pernah dan dia saling bertatapan di salah satu acara dan aku sebagai crew di sana. Dia tak menyapa ku, dia bahkan tak tersenyum pada ku.

Tetapi aku tetap menerima kelakuannya yang berubah. Bagaimana pun Sasori cinta pertama ku.

.

**End Flashback.**

.

'Drrrtt… Drrtt…'

"Halo un,"

"_Dei-nii…"_

"Na-Naru… Kenapa? Hei? Katakan! Ada apa dengan mu un,!"

"_Dei-nii… Sasu-Sasuke… Hiks…"_

"Naruto! Halo! Halo!" dengan sigap aku langsung berlari keluar dari café itu dan pergi mencari kemungkinan dimana Naruto.

Sungguh aku sangat khawatir pada Naruto. Kami-sama… Tolong… Tolong… Lindungi adik ku.

"Deidara!" itu…

"Deidara!" aku langsung menghentikan langkah ku di depan taman. Aku lihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal di sana. Duduk di ayunan…

"Sasori…" Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Naru membutuhkan ku. Aku langsung mengambil ponsel ku dan mengirim pesan ke Kyuubi. Semoga anak itu bisa membantu Naru…

"Dei…" saat aku mendonggakan kepala ku Sasori sudah ada di depan ku. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, setelah itu aku mengikuti Sasori dari belakang.

Sasori mengajak ku ketempat rahasia miliknya. Sebuah danau di belakang taman. Kami duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Beberapa lama aku hanya berdiri memandang paras tampan Sasori.

"Dei…" Sasori menggadahkan kepalanya menatap ku.

"Ya un?" perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disamping Sasori.

"Maaf aku melupakan mu…" aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku.

Hening menyelimuti suasana hari yang mulai sore ini. Di sebelah kanan ku Sasori terus menatap lurus ke arah danau.

"Kau tau berita tentang ku…" Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. "Maaf…" aku mendonggakan kepala ku melihat Sasori yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

Aku pun berdiri, Sasori menoleh ke arah ku. Dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba saja dia menarik ku dan mencium ku.

Aku menutup mata, menikmati hal ini. Hal yang ku tunggu sejak dulu. Apa kah perasaan cinta ku terbalas?

"Dei…" aku membuka mata ku saat ku rasa Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari ku.

"Danna…" Sasori tersenyum saat ku panggilkan panggilan akrab ku dengannya dulu.

"Kau tau kan? Tempat ini?"

"Tentu un…"

"Dan mitos saat baa-chan menceritakan mitos itu?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Mitos itu…

"Aku mencintai mu Dei… Tapi, Sakura membutuhkan ku… Begitu juga dengan ku…"

Senyum. Bukan senyuman bahagia saat ku dengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. Senyum miris, hati ku sungguh sakit.

"Mitos… Siapa yang berciuman di depan danau ini di saat bunga sakura mekar adalah akhir dari sebuah hubungan…" aku mengucapkan cerita yang kudengar dari baa-chan –nya.

Ya, seharusnya dengan suasana yang sangat romantis ini pasti menjadi awal dari segalanya. Tapi, di sini adalah sebuah tempat dimana akhir itu datang.

"Kau harus melupakan ku…"

Senyum. Aku tersenyum kembali. Rasa cinta ku yang sejak dulu ku pendam hancur sudah. Bahkan sebelum aku tau rasanya dicintai dari orang yang kucinta.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia dengan seseorang nanti. Mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh… Mencintai seorang pria eh? Tapi itu memang benar Dei… Aku mencintai mu… Tapi, kini aku tak bisa… Sakura sudah bagian dari hidup ku… Dia bagaikan nafas ku…" Aku diam, Sambil terus memandang wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum di terangi sinar matahari yang mulai sore. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, sangat lembut. Sangat tulus.

"Ya, tak apa-apa un," Aku tersenyum padanya. Walau sakit, ini lah kosekuensi yang sejak dulu ku pikirkan. Tak bisa bersama. Walau ku tau dia mencintai ku… Tapi hatinya tidak untuk ku.

"Maafkan aku…" setelah itu Sasori pergi. Pergi dari hidup ku… Tanpa sempat ku katakan 'Aku mencintai mu'.

'Bruk'

Aku terduduk… Kaki ku tak bisa lagi menompang tubuh ku. Sakit… Sungguh sakit… Tapi… Tapi kenapa bibir ini sempat saja tersenyum?

Aku menutup mata ku. Membiarkan air mata ku jatuh. Membiarkan kata-kata ku sendiri yang dulu selalu ku ucapkan 'aku tak akan menangis jika Sasori melupakan aku'.

Kata-kata bodoh… Harapan bodoh… Sasori bodoh!

"AKU MENCINTAI MU SASORI!"

.

.

.xXOXx.

.

.

"Tadaima…" ku langkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dei-chan!" ku lihat kaa-san yang sangat cemas pada ku. Dia menghampiri ku dan memeluk ku. Mungkin karena sekarang penampilan ku sangat kacau. "Dei? Kau kenapa?" kaa-san membingkai wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak ada kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa un." Kaa-san menyeka poni ku yang menutupi wajah.

"Jika kau ada masalah cerita pada kaa-san sayang…" aku hanya memeluk kaa-san. Aku tak sanggup bercerita tentang Sasori.

"Nah, baiki penampilan mu. Dan temui seseorang di ruang tamu nanti." Aku mengangguk melaksanakan perintah kaa-san. Saat aku berjalan ku lihat kaa-san yang sedang tersenyum.

.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke ruang tamu. Aku sungguh malas… Gara-gara… Aiish! Aku tak mau mengingat masa lalu ku lagi!

"Ah, orangnya datang!" Aku terkejut saat tou-san berseru saat ku masuk ke ruang tamu. "Coba tebak… Siapa yang di balik topeng itu…" Aku menoleh ke orang yang ditunjuk tou-san.

Seorang laki-laki dengan topeng berwarna orange. Aku mengernyitkan dahi… Siapa?

"Sekarang kau bisa buka topeng mu…" Aku menoleh ke kaa-san, siapa? Siapa orang bertopeng itu.

Perlahan dia membuka topengnya… Mata ku membulat sempurna.

"To-Tobi!"

"Hai~ Deidara-senpai… Tobi anak baik di sini…"

Aku tersenyum padanya, orang yang selalu menghibur ku, selalu mendukung ku untuk mendapat cinta Sasori.

"Tadaima Dei-chan…" Aku tersenyum, aku tak tau kenapa… Tapi saat melihat wajah Tobi, aku merasa bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu itu hanya khayalan ku saja.

"Haha… Okaeri Tobi, si anak baik."

.

**.End of First Love Deidara.**

.

.

.

Omake.

.

**Tobi POV**.

.

"Tobi!" aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Deidara-senpai. Orang yang ku cintai… Dia cinta pertama ku.

"Ada apa Senpai~?" goda ku dengan menyenggol-nyenggol tubuhnya yang seperti anak peremupan.

"Ne, un. Aku mau bicara degan mu…" Aku menatap heran Deidara. Dia seperti sangat senang.

"Bicara saja senpai…"

"Aku jatuh cinta un,!"

"Dengan siapa senpai? Wanita mana?"

"Eh, itu dia un. Aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki un,"

"Eh? Siapa senpai?"

"Namanya Sasori, dia siswa Suna High School un." Aku terdiam. Tak terbalas rupanya.

"Wah~ Sekali-sekali kenalin ke Tobi donk, senpai!"

"Iya un! Tenang aja…"

"Janji ya!"

"Ya! Tobi kan anak baik…" aku tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu sebenarnya sangat miris. Tapi demi Deidara, asalkan dia bahagia… Aku senang… Karna dia selalu tersenyum untuk ku. Untuk adik kelasnya ini, Sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Senpai! Opor ke Tobi!"

"Deidara!" aku menoleh ke orang yang memanggil Deidara-senpai. Laki-laki dari Suna High School. Apa itu yang namanya Sasori?

Ku lihat senpai berlari ke laki-laki itu. Beberapa saat senpai berbicara dengannya, dan berakhir dengan senyuman senpai yang sangat tulus pada laki-laki itu.

"TOBI! AWAS!" aku menoleh ke seruan teman ku.

'DUAAK'

Sebuah bola menghantam wajah ku dengan keras. Sesaat aku merasa aku terjatuh ketanah dan setelah itu aku tak tau lagi… Karna semuanya gelap.

.

"Senpai?" aku mendonggakan kepala ku melihat Deidara-senpai.

Dia membawakan sebuket bunga.

"Apa sudah baikan un?" dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang rumah sakit tempat ku dirawat.

"Belum. Aku masih merasa sakit di wajah sebelah kiri ku."

"Aku harap kau cepat sembuh un,"

"Sudah lah… Senpai, lagi pula perban ini juga sudah membantu sedikit."

"Bagaimana bisa un?"

"Ya, dengan perban yang dibalut sebelah wajah. Membuat senpai tak perlu melihat wajah seram ku."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam un!"

"Haha… Senpai jangan marah… Aku hanya menggoda senpai saja kok!"

"Tapi kau membuat ku sedih jika kau bilang seperti itu!"

"Ya, ya maafkan aku ya senpai…" aku tersenyum, ya… Walau hanya sebelah wajah ku yang tampak tersenyum.

Karna peristiwa bola itu. Sebelah wajah ku bagian kiri retak, dan butuh operasi. Dan ibu ku bilang, aku akan pindah ke luar negeri untuk mempermudah operasi ku di sana. Berarti aku tak bertemu dengan senpai lagi.

"Tobi…"

"Ya senpai?"

"Boleh aku curhat un?"

"Silahkan senpai…"

"Sasori menjadi artis un! Orang yang ku cinta menjadi artis un!"

Aku terdiam. Dia curhat tentang Sasori… Lagi.

"Dei-senpai…" senpai, berhenti berbicara.

"Ada apa un?"

"Besok aku pindah ke luar negeri untuk operasi ku senpai." Lirih ku.

"Be-benar kah?" aku mengangguk. Sejenak wajahnya sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya senpai…"

"Tidak akan un,"

Semoga, dengan aku pergi dari sini membuat ku melupakan mu senpai. Aku sungguh mencintai mu senpai… Sungguh mencintai mu… Tapi biarlah… Biarlah aku pendam…. Karna aku tau, kau pasti akan berpaling pada ku…

.

.

.

Hari ini aku baru pulang dari New York. Wajah ku sudah di operasi, dan semua itu berhasil. Wajah ku sebelah kiri kembali seperti semula. Tapi aku sengaja menggunakan topeng, karna aku senang membuat orang penasaran dengan ku… Haha… Lupakan…

Aku menghentikan laju mobil ku di depan sebuah café. Saat aku membuka pintu mobil ku, ku lihat seseorang yang ku kenal sedang berlari terburu-buru.

"Deidara!" teriak ku, semoga saja ia mendengarnya. Pikir-pikir lebih baik ku kejar saja dia.

"De-

"Deidara!" langsung saja aku menghentikan langkah ku… Di taman sana… Sasori berdiri. Ku lihat Deidara membeku saat melihat Sasori.

Aku berdiam diri. Saat melihat Deidara dan Sasori masuk ke dalam taman. Aku pun mengikuti mereka.

Aku berdiri tak jauh dari Deidara dan Sasori. Aku melihat mereka yang tengah duduk berdua. Aku sedikit terpaku dengan suasana di sini. Sangat romantis.

Aku sedikit panik saat Sasori berdiri, lalu dikuti Deidara.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mencium Deidara, tangan ku terkepal erat menahan amarah. Lalu aku pun menangkan diriku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau harus melupakan ku…" Aku membelalakan mata ku saat mendengar kata-kata Sasori.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia dengan seseorang nanti. Mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh… Mencintai seorang pria eh? Tapi itu memang benar Dei… Aku mencintai mu… Tapi, kini aku tak bisa… Sakura sudah bagian dari hidup ku… Dia bagaikan nafas ku…" Aku sedikit tersenyum saat Sasori mengatakan itu. Ya, Deidara akan bahagia dengan seseorang. Yaitu aku…

"Ya, tak apa-apa un," Hati ku seperti teriris saat Deidara mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Aku tau itu bukan senyumannnya. Aku tau kau sedang tersakiti Dei…

"AKU MENCINTAI MU SASORI!" aku menutup mata ku. Aku meremas dadaku.

Sakit… Sakit saat melihat mu seperti itu Dei…

Dengan langkah pelan, aku keluar dari taman tersebut. Pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

'Ting Tong'

"Ya tunggu sebentar…"

'Ceklek'

"Eh? Maaf siapa ya?" aku tersenyum dibalik topeng saat melihat wajah bibi Kushina bingung dengan ku.

Perlahan aku membuka topeng ku. "Apa sekarang sudah ingat?" tanya ku sedikit menggodanya.

"Tobi!"

.

"Tadaima…" terdengar suara Deidara dari luar.

"Ah, sepertinya Dei-chan sudah pulang." Aku hanya mengangguk membiarkan bibi Kushina menghampiri Deidara.

"Hei, kenapa kau pakai topeng Tobi?" aku menoleh ke paman Minato.

"Hehe… Seperti tidak kenal Tobi saja paman…" kekeh ku.

"Ya, anak yang selalu membuat orang penasaran. Bahkan saat kau pergi saja, kau sukses membuat semuanya penasaran kau pergi kemana." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan paman.

"Ha-ah… Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Dei-chan…" aku menoleh ke bibi Kushina yang sangat lesu.

"Memang kenapa dengan Dei, sayang?" Paman Minato merangkul istrinya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Entahlah, tapi dia seperti habis menangis…" Aku terdiam. Aku tau jika dia menangis, sangat tau…

Setelah beberapa lama aku terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan yang akan ke sini.

"Ah, orangnya datang!" Seru bibi Kushina, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku dari bibi ke Deidara yang sudah datang. "Coba tebak… Siapa yang di balik topeng itu…" Goda bibi.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul di balik topeng saat Deidara mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Sekarang kau bisa buka topeng mu…" Aku melirik bibi Kushina yang tersenyum pada ku.

Perlahan aku membuka topengku.

"To-Tobi!"

"Hai~ Deidara-senpai… Tobi anak baik di sini…" Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar kaget.

Wajah Deidara perlahan melembut dan senyuman yang kurindukan sejak dulu pun mengembang diwajahnya yang cantik itu. "Tadaima Dei-chan…" Ujarku sedikit menggoda pemuda cantik itu.

"Haha… Okaeri Tobi, si anak baik." Aku bersyukur, sungguh bersyukur… Senyuman orang yang ku cinta kembali lagi.

Demi apa pun didunia ini, aku akan menjaga senyuman manis itu. Walaupun nanti senyuman itu tak menjadi milik ku. Asalkan senyuman itu tetap mengembang di wajahnya, itu sudah cukup.

Deidara… Kau cinta pertama ku… **My First Love…**

.

**.To Be Continue.**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Aneh? Gak jelas?

Mohon reviewnya ya minna~

.

Besok…

_Jeng…._

_Jeng,,_

_Jeng…_

_Jeng,,_

_Jeeeenggg~_

**ItaKyuu!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Love Kyuubi

Hai minna~ Masih dalam rangka merayakan Fujoshi Independence day #4 di-hari kedua!

Ryuu balik lagi neh~

Ini chap spesial **ItaKyuu** loh~

Enjoyed minna~

.

* * *

**First Love**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T apa M ya? Liat aja nanti…

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, Sho-ai, alur kilat, OOC, gajenhess, Pair POV, kemungkinan Lemon sepet ada, miss Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author#plaak, dan lain-lain…

Gak suka yaoi or ama pairnya atau ceritanya gak usah baca…!

Summary: Kisah First Love Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Yang mempunyai jalan cerita berbeda dalam kisah First Love nya.

.

.

~oO0Oo~

* * *

.

Kyuubi POV

.

.

Aku Kyuubi Namikaze, umurku baru saja menginjak 20 tahun. Aku kuliah di salah universitas. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak dan adik. Seluruh saudara ku laki-laki.

Di sana… Di balik pintu berwarna biru di universitas ku… Adalah ruang kelas ku tadi belajar… Dan setelah pelajaran itu selesai, ruangan itu dipakai oleh seseorang untuk bercinta.

Aku menundukan kepala ku… Orang yang sedang bercinta itu adalah Itachi… Orang yang ku cinta sejak dulu… Cinta pertama ku, karna untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta. Dan begitu juga dengan dia… Tapi karena keegoisan ku, semuanya berubah…

Dia, perlahan menjauhi ku. Menduakan ku. Sampai sekarang aku tak tau status ku apa baginya, teman? Sahabat? Kekasih? Atau benda mati?

Dia tak mengatakan 'putus', 'berakhir' atau apa pun untuk memperjelas hubungan ku dengannya. Dia datang pada ku seperti biasa, seperti awal kami bertemu. Mengacuhkan aku…

'Ceklek'

Aku mendonggakan kepala ku menatap Itachi yang berantakan, kemejanya tak terkancing, rambut panjangnya terurai dan berantakan. Dia memandang ku sejenak lalu tersenyum, aku tak tau apa maksud senyuman itu… Tiba-tiba dari belakang seorang wanita merangkul Itachi, wanita itu terus mencium leher Itachi. Lalu menarik Itachi kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku menutup mata ku, aku benci perempuan itu.

Aku langkahkan kaki ku menelusuri kampus. Saat sesudah di luar ku berjalan keluar gerbang. Dengan lamban ku bawa tubuh ku ke sebuah tempat, tempat dimana aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Itachi.

'Tap'

Aku berhenti di sebuah gedung. Anak-anak SMP yang baru keluar dari gedung berhamburan, berlomba untuk cepat pulang kerumah. Aku tersenyum saat bayang-bayang ku dengan Itachi di sana di antara puluhan anak SMP lainnya.

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Itachi… Dan untuk pertama kalinya ku rasakan sebuah rasa yang aneh… Cinta… My First Love…

.

Flashback.

.

.

"Eh? Aku harus pulang sendiri? Kenapa? Dei-nii tidak bisa jemput apa?" oceh ku di telpon pada kakak ku, Deidara.

"_Nii-chan harus menjaga Naru un… Naru sejak tadi panasnya belum turun…"_

"Ta-tapi… Aku tak pernah naik bus sendirian sebelumnya nii-chan!" seru ku sambil terus berjalan keluar gedung.

"_Pulang saja sendiri un… Kau juga sering naik bus kan bersama ku un, jadi sudah tau harus naik bus yang mana…"_

"Tapi Dei-nii… Aku tak berani pulang sendirian! Aku-

'Bruk!'

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan ku, aku pun terjatuh dengan pantat ku yang menghantam tanah lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendonggakan kepala ku.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir lemas, ada sedikit keanehan diwajahnya, tepatnya di sekitar hidung… Apa itu keriput?

"Aku tidak apa-apa keriput…" A-apa? A-apa yang kukatakan? Dengan cepat aku menutup mulutku. Aiish! Kalau rerdengar Dei-nii aku sudah pasti akan diocehinya, karena…

"_KYUUBI! SEJAK KAPAN AKU, KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN MENGAJARI MU MENGHINA ORANG!" _aku menoleh ke ponsel ku yang masih ku genggam.

Perlahan dengan takut-takut aku mendekatkan ponsel ku ketelinga. "Maafkan aku Dei-nii… A-aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" dengan cepat ku matikan sambungan telpon dengan Dei-nii.

"Maaf…" Ucap ku sambil berdiri.

"Hn, makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Aku mengernyitkan dahi, anak itu… Aku sudah minta maaf! Di bentak pula?

"Oi Keriput! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Bisa kah kau bicara dengan baik-baik? Hah?" karena teriakan ku, seluruh anak yang ada di sekolah ku menoleh ke arah ku dengan si keriput itu.

Tanpa menoleh kearah ku keriput itu berjalan. "Selesaikan saja besok…" Dia pun hilang di balik anak-anak yang berkerumun.

Aku mendengus kesal… Emangnya dia siapa? Lihat saja kalau bertemu besok! Akan ku maki dia habis-habisan!

.

.

"Kyuu… Ayo turun…" Aku menoleh ke tou-san yang ada didepan. Aku kembali melihat dari kaca jendela mobil, anak yang kemarin sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. "Kyuu?" Aku kembali menoleh ke tou-san.

"Ya tou-san… Aku pergi dulu…" aku pun membuka pintu mobil.

"Belajar yang benar Kyuu!" Tanpa menoleh ke tou-san lagi, aku langsung berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Pura-pura tak melihat anak itu.

"Mau lari hn?" Sial!

Aku langsung berhenti berjalan. " Siapa yang bilang?" aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Memang kau tak bilang, tapi tingkah mu yang mengatakan akan lari…" Dia berjalan mendekati ku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik ku dan membawa ku pergi dari sekolah.

Apa yang akan di lakukan? Apakah aku akan di bully?

"Le-lepaskan Keriput!" ronta ku sambil terus menarik-narik tangan ku.

Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah ku. "Oke… Aku bosan di panggil Keriput oleh mu. Nama ku Itachi Uchiha, aku kelas VII-A, ekstrakulikuler ku basket dan berenang. Kau?"

Aku menaikan sebelah alis ku, heran. "Kyuubi. Kyuubi Namikaze VII-D, ekstrakulikuler ku musik dan taekwando." Ujar ku tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah Kyuubi. Mau menemani ku membolos hari ini?"

"Hah? Ta-tapi kita baru sekolah kurang dari seminggu dan-

"Sudah lah! Tenang saja! Mau ikut?" Dia tersenyum lebar. Perlahan aku menganggukan kepala dan Itachi pun menarik ku pergi lagi.

.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat Itachi membawa ku ke suatu tempat. Toko buku, Komik! Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang matanya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ku lihat ke pandangannya yang tertuju pada sebuah poster.

"Superman?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, iya! Itu komik superman yang baru… Harganya sekitar seribu yen…"

"Hah? Mahal sekali!"

"Iya! Aku ingin sekali lihat walau tak membelinya…"

"Memang di toko buku ini ada?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Terus? Kenapa kesini?"

"Haha… Mau cari komik… Mau bantu?"

"Tentu!" sebelum dia yang menarik ku, aku yang menariknya lebih dulu masuk ke dalam toko.

Aku dan Itachi berkeliling toko buku sambil mencari-cari komik yang menurut kami bagus. Itachi suka komik yang bertema shounen, karena semua komik yang ia ambil pasti isinya perkelahian dan fantasi. Sedangkan aku, aku lebih suka komik yang bertema komedi, dan persahabatan.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menarik ku ke sebuah rak buku, disana ada tulisan Sho-ai. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, baru tau kalau ada komik bertema Sho-ai.

"Apa kau tau arti Shonen ai, Kyuu?" aku menoleh ke Itachi yang lebih tinggi dari ku.

"Artinya sih tau. Tapi gak tau maksudnya apa…" Itachi menyeringai pada ku, dia mengambil salah satu komik dan menyodorkannya pada ku.

"Bacalah… Maka kau akan mengerti…" setelah itu, Itachi pergi ke rak buku yang bertuliskan Yaoi. Hhh… Dasar aneh…

Ku lirik sampul komik yang bergambar dua pemuda yang saling tatap. Pemuda yang berambut merah sedang menangis, dan pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan sedang menyeka air mata si pemuda berambut merah.

Aku membuka komik itu dan membaca lembar demi lembar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, cerita ini kisah cinta sesama laki-laki. Menarik juga, aku berjalan menuju meja tempat ku menaruh komik-komik yang sudah ku pilih tadi. Aku menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Aku pun mulai membaca…

Komik oneshoot yang ku baca ini sangat menarik. Menceritakan si Zenta laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan yang terjerat hukum karena di tuduh menjadi pengedar narkoba dan pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Micheal itu tahu kalau Zenta di jebak oleh orang. Micheal menolong Zenta karena rasa cintanya pada orang yang sudah lama ia kenal, walau Zenta tak pernah tahu siapa itu Micheal. Micheal sudah berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menolong Zenta dan membebaskannya, tapi semua jebakan itu terlalu sempurna dan membuat Micheal perlahan putus asa. Zenta yang heran kenapa ia selalu di tolong, menanyakan apa alasan Micheal ingin dia bebas. Dan Micheal pun mengatakan sesungguhnya apa yang dia rasakan pada Zenta. Semenjak itu, Zenta yang sedang dipenjara meminta polisi jika Micheal datang tak perlu dipertemukan…

"Serius sekali bacanya…" Aku mendonggakan kepalaku dari komik ke Itachi, dia membawa beberapa komik yang gambarnya laki-laki dan laki-laki. "Bagaimana? Sudah tau maksud Shonen ai?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Itachi menopangkan dagunya keatas tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. "Itu udah aku baca loh. Udah baca sampai mana?"

"Zenta tidak memperbolehkan Micheal menemuinya…"

"Hmp… Sudah lanjutkan saja bacanya." Aku menganggukan. Aku lihat, Itachi mengambil salah satu komik yang bercover laki-laki saling berpelukan itu.

"Genrenya apa?"

"Yaoi…"

"Oh…" Sebenarnya aku kurang ngerti, tapi sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan membaca.

Perlahan Micheal tidak lagi menampakan wajahnya ke Zenta, dan membuat Zenta sedikit tidak nyaman karena ada rasa seperti rindu pada Micheal. Pengadilan untuk Zenta pun datang dan Micheal belum juga menampakan wajahnya pada Zenta. Zenta menghela nafas saat dia duduk dikursi terdakwa dan hakim membacakan tuduhan padanya. Sesuatu membuat mata Zenta membulat sempurna, hakim memutuskan bahwa ia dibebaskan dan dia tak bersalah. Zenta sangat senang sekali, dia bersumpah akan mewujudkan keinginan orang yang membantunya dibebaskan. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama Zenta mencari tahu siapa yang membebaskannya, Zenta tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang yang menolongnya adalah Micheal. Dengan berat hati Zenta menanyakan apa yang diinginkan oleh Micheal. Micheal tidak menjawab, dia malah bertanya apakah Zenta memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, dan Zenta menjawab tidak. Si Micheal tersenyum miris dan memberitahu apa keinginannya. Zenta pun mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan Micheal. Sebuah perasaan menyesal memenuhi pikiran Zenta saat Micheal mengatakan…

"Lupakan bahwa kita saling mengenal…" Aku mendonggakan kepalaku menatap Itachi yang kini sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah membacanya berulang kali… Micheal itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melupakan kalau mereka saling kenal. Dan… The End… Ceritanya menggantung…" Aku membalikan halaman ke halaman terakhir dan… Itu benar, ceritanya menggantung…

"Apa tidak ada kelanjutannya?"

"Entahlah… Nah, lebih baik kau baca ini saja. Ini komedi loh…" Aku mengambil komik yang disodorkan oleh Itachi.

.

.

Hari ini aku sangat senang, aku mendapatkan teman yang seru seperti Itachi.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Hari ini sudah sebulan lebih aku bersama Itachi, kami saling pergi bersama ke mall, toko buku, taman bermain pokoknya hampir seluruh tempat di Konoha sudah kukunjungi bersama Itachi. Dan itu kami lakukan tanpa di ketahui keluarga kami, bahkan kami pergi saat jam pelajaran disekolah.

Kali ini kami pergi ke bukit di pinggir Kota. Itachi bilang saat dia bersama adiknya Sasuke pernah kesana saat pesta kembang api musim panas.

Dengan perlahan kami menaiki bukit yang jalannya hampir dipenuhi bebatuan besar. Setelah beberapa menit menanjak, kami pun sampai. Itachi membantu ku naik ke atas batu besar yang ada dibawah pohon. Saat aku mendonggakan kepala aku sangat senang, karena pohon yang menjadi payung kami adala pohon apel.

Itachi terus saja menatap ku saat aku melihat apel yang ada di atas kepala ku.

"Kau mau?" Aku menoleh ke Itachi dan menganggukan kepala. "Mau ku ambilkan?" Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Hmp… Boleh deh…" Itachi langsung berdiri, dia melompat untuk menggapai ranting pohon. Saat tergapai dia menggerakan tubuhnya menaiki ranting pohon tersebut. Itachi mengambi beberapa buah apel yang sudah merah.

Saat aku menunujuk sebuah apel merah di ujung ranting, Itachi menggerakan tubuhny untuk mengambil. Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara seperti suara patahan. Dengan cepat aku melompat turun dari batu dan berlari ke tempat yang kemungkinan Itachi akan jatuh dan aku bisa menangkapnya.

"KYUUBI!"

'BRUK!'

Aku menutup mataku saat ku rasakan tubuhku terdorong jatuh. Sedikit sakit kurasakan punggung saat membentur tanah. Tapi kenapa hanya sakit segini saja? Seharusnya lebih sakit lagi karena Itachi menimpa ku.

"Oi Kyuu… Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku membuka mata ku.

Aku tertegun sesaat, saat wajah ku dan wajah Itachi sangat dekat. Kami saling tatap untuk beberapa lama. Itachi memajukan wajahnya membuat ku perlahan menutup mata. Ku rasakan bibir ku bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Aku tau aku dengan Itachi sedang berciuman. Tapi dengan cepat ku dorong Itachi. Itachi langsung mendudukan dirinya begitu juga aku. Kami saling membelakangi.

"Maaf…" Aku menoleh ke Itachi yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ujar ku tak menatap Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Hari mulai sore…"

"Baiklah…" Kami pun berdiri dan mengambil apel-apel yang berceceran di tanah dan .memasukkannya kedalam tas. Kami pun pulang saat langit mulai berwarna jingga.

Saat aku sudah berpisah dengan Itachi karena berbeda jalan aku melanjutkan berjalan pulang Aku berhenti berjalan sejenak. Ku sentuh bibirku dengan telunjuk. Sangat kuingat saat bibir Itachi yang lembut menyentuh bibir ku dan sedikit menekannya. Wajah ku memanas, aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Aku bukan Yaoi!

.

.xXOXx.

.

Aku dan Itachi terdiam. Kami sudah di atap sekolah sejak sejam yang lalu, diantara kami tak ada yang berniat kembali kekelas dan tak berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mendengar Itachi beberapa kali menghela nafas. Apakah dia memiliki masalah?

"Kyuu…" Aku menoleh ke Itachi yang berada di samping kananku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintai mu…" Beberapa saat aku terdiam saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi. "Aku menyukai sejak awal…" Aku menundukan kepala ku, saat kurasakan jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa kau mau jadi pacar ku?" Mata ku membulat sempurna, jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat lagi dan kurasakan wajah ku memanas.

"A-aku… A-aku… Aku tidak tahu… Jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat saat kau bilang. A-aku merasakan sangat senang. Aku tidak tahu…"

"Aku juga sama Kyuu… Jantung ku juga berdetak lebih cepat." Aku melihat Itachi yang memegang dadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi Yaoi…"

"Kau tak perlu jadi Yaoi Kyuu… Cukup dengan ku saja…" Itachi menghela nafas berat.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Itachi aku tidak menjadi seorang Yaoi. Yaoi ku hanya bersama Itachi.

Saat mendapat pernyataan tersebut, aku tidak tahu kenapa bibir ku terasa tertarik. Aku yakin aku sedang tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke Itachi yang kini memasang wajah penasarannya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku cepat dan berhasil membuat Itachi tersenyum lebar. Itachi langsung menghambur pada ku dan memeluk ku erat.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Tidak terasa aku sudah berpacaran bersama Itachi sudah lebih dari 3 bulan. Hari ini Itachi mengajak ku jalan-jalan karena hubungan kami yang cukup lama.

Kami pun mengantri kereta gantung. Ini pilihan kami, kami mau melihat Konoha saat senja seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama giliran kami pun tiba. Kami menaiki gondola berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan ku.

Setiap gondola hanya berisi dua sampai empat orang. Beruntung kali ini kami hanya berdua saja. Itachi duduk di samping kiriku. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu ku.

"Kyuu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

"Belum… Kau?" Itachi mendudukan dirinya dan menghadapku. Ia melipat kakinya dan menaiki kakinya ke tempat duduk. Itachi menompang dagunya keatas tangan yang bertumpu pada pahanya. Ia menatap ku lekat membuat wajah ku mulai memanas.

"Belum. Ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran dan… Mencintai seseorang…" Dia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum karena senang mendengar kata-kata Itachi. "Aku juga…"

Itachi menjulurkan tangannya, ia mengelus pipi ku. Aku menutup mata ku saat sentuhannya yang lembut menyentuh wajahku. Aku membuka mata, ku lihat wajah Itachi yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ku. Aku tersenyum, perlahan ku menutup mata. Begitu juga dengan Itachi.

Itachi mencium ku. Ciuman kedua kami… Itachi menekan leher ku agar memperdalam ciuman. Sedangkan tangan ku menggenggam kemeja biru yang dia pakai. Itachi menjilat-jilat bibir atas ku membuat aku mengerang geli. Aku sedikit membuka mulut ku agar mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu pikiranku. Mata ku terbuka saat kurasakan lidah Itachi masuk kedalam mulutku.

Ku tatap Itachi yang kini sedang membuka matanya. Kami saling tatap sambil berciuman. Aku menutup mata kembali saat ku rasa Itachi menjilat langit-langit rongga mulutku membuat suara yang kutahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Itachi melilitkan lidahnya kelidah ku. Lalu ia menarik lidah ku masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lidah ku pun dihisapnya keras membuat ku sedikit mendorong Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Ku lihat ada benang saliva yang mengubungkan kami. Itachi kembali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya membuat aku menutup mata ku kembali. Tapi hanya sebentar, Itachi hanya menjilat saliva yang ada dibibir ku.

Kami menoleh ke jendela gondola saat menampakan pemandangan yang indah. Diatas ketinggian, di atas laut. Kami melihat matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Membuat langit yang awalnya jingga berubah menjadi gelap kebiruan. Itachi menarik kaos ku, ia mencium ku sejenak lalu melepaskannya lagi. Itachi memeluk ku erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku membalas pelukan Itachi,

Kini aku yakin yang kurasakan…

Aku mencintai Itachi… Sangat mencintai Itachi… My First Love.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Hari ini aku pulang bersama Naruto adik ku. Aku menelpon Dei-nii barusan, karena Naruto ingin pulang bersama Dei-nii. Dan disinilah aku… Di dalam bus bersama Naru, membatalkan janji ku dengan Itachi untuk ke toko buku sepulang sekolah.

Bus berhenti. Ku menarik Naruto agar turun dari bus. Setelah turun aku menunggu Dei-nii yang kini sedang menyebrang untuk menjemput kami.

Aku memandang café yang ada didepanku. Lalu ku alihkan pandangan ku ke beberapa pohon sakura yang mekar. Indahnya…

"Ayo masuk un," aku menoleh ke Dei-nii dan menganggukan kepala ku.

Aku masuk kedalam café, ku lihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk di salah satu meja ia tersenyum kearah kami.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian un," Ujar Dei-nii saat kami sudah ada di meja tersebut.

"Aku Kyuubi Namikaze yoroshiku ne,…" ujar ku sedikit malas dalam memperkenalkan diri. Kulihat Dei-nii mendelik ke arah ku dan kubalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa Dei…" Aku menoleh ke laki-laki berambut merah itu yang kini sedang tersenyum.

"Oi…! Nama ku Naruto Namikaze –ttebayo…!" Aku merasa kalau telinga ku tuli sesaat, saat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan berteriak sangat kencang.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran ku memperkenalkan diri… nama ku Asuna no Sasori yoroshiku ne,…" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri pada kami.

"Ya" Aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Nah, sekarang apa kalian mau makan?" Tawarnya. Aku ingin Apel!

"RAMEN…/Apel…" ucap ku bersamaan dengan Naru.

"Haha… baiklah… tapi maaf Naru-chan di sini tidak ada ramen… hmp bagaimana kalau pie apel?" BAGUS! Pie apel! _Come to papa!_

"Ya mau…" Jawab ku serta Naru yang lagi berteriak.

"Naru-chan. Kau membuat teman ku ketakutan saja…" Dei-nii tersenyum canggung pada temannya yang bernama Sasori tersebut.

"Nah tunggu sebentar ya…" Sasori pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat pesanan kami.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan 3 buah mangkok pie apel. Sasori meletakannya diatas meja dan langsung ku ambil dan memakannya lahap.

"Apakah punya saudara itu enak?" Aku menoleh ke Sasori sambil terus mengunyah pie apel ku.

"Ya, tapi kadang juga mengesalkan un," Dei-nii mendelik ke arah ku dan Naru dan kubalas dengan deathglare ku.

"Tapi harusnya kau bersyukur…"

"Aku selalu bersyukur un,"

"Baiklah. Setelah makan, apa kalian mau ikut aku dan Deidara ke taman?" Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan. Dengan cepat ku habiskan pie apel ku.

.

.

.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku berada di dalam taman kota. Sebagai kakak aku harus mengawasi Naru yang selalu ceroboh itu dalam bermain. Sudah sekitar 20 kali Naru menaiki perosotan dan membuat ku lelah sendiri memandangi adik ku itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel ku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dari dalam kantong celana seragam ku. Saat ku buka pesan yang masuk, ku lihat nama Itachi yang tertera. Itachi mengajak ku bertemu di toko buku biasa dan langsung ku jawab iya.

"Naru! Ayo turun! Nii-chan mau pulang!" teriak ku. Naru menganggukan kepala, setelah merosot dari perosoton lalu ia pun berlari kearah ku dan langsung kutangkap lalu ku gendong dia.

Ternyata Naru sudah sangat berat!

Tidak tahan menggendongnya, aku pun menurunkan Naru. Aku menggandeng tangannya sambil terus berjalan ketempat Dei-nii yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

Sepertinya Dei-nii sedang membicarakan hal yang penting sampai tak mengetahui kalau aku dan Naru datang.

Tiba-tiba Dei-nii dan Sasori saling mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat Naru yang ada didepan ku, ku tutup matanya dengan kedua tangan ku. Aku menatap Dei-nii yang sedang berciuman. Mengingatkan ku pada Itachi saja… Hehe…

"Dei-nii…" Panggil ku setelah ku pikir sudah cukup mereka bermesraan didepan ku. Sedikit membuat ku iri.

"K-Kyuu?" Kaget Dei-nii yang tahu-tahu aku sudah ada didepannya.

"Dei-nii… Ayo pulang…" Pinta ku dengan nada yang sedikit memelas.

"Err… Baiklah… Aku pulang dulu un," Aku pun membalikan badanku dan berjalan mendahului Dei-nii.

"Besok kesini ya! Aku belum menunjukan tempat rahasia ku…" Aku menoleh ke Sasori yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke Dei-nii.

Semoga kalian selalu bahagia… Tiba-tiba saja aku mendoakan Dei-nii dan Sasori seperti itu.

.

.

"Ne, Dei-nii…Bisakah kita ke toko buku?" Pinta ku saat ku sedang berajalan pulang.

"Baiklah… Jangan lama-lama un, aku takut kaa-san akan khawatir…"

"Ne, tidak lama kok!" Ujar ku semangat. Dengan cepat kutarik tangan Dei-nii dan juga Naru berbalik arah.

Kami pun sampai di toko buku. Aku langsung masuk dan mencari Itachi membiarkan Naru bersama Dei-nii.

"Itachi!" Panggil ku saat melihat Itachi yang sedang membaca komik. Itachi menutup komiknya dan menoleh kearah ku. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuu… Aku baru membeli komik…" Itachi mengangkat kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa buku komik. Aku langsung menyambarnya dan melihat komik yang dibeli Itachi.

Shonen, Shonen, Shonen… Shoujo, Shonen Ai… Yaoi?

"Ne, Kenapa kau beli Yaoi?"

"Hehe… Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang ada didalam komik itu dengan mu Kyuu…"

'DEG'

Wajah ku memanas. Didalam komik… Be-berarti…

Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan melakukan 'itu' dengan mu. Aku hanya mau memberi mu tanda kalau kau milik ku. Nah bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumah ku saja?"

"Eh? Tapi kan besok kita sekolah."

"Gak apa-apa kok! Kita bisa pergi bareng deh, gimana Kyuu?"

"Baiklah…" Aku menarik tangan Itachi untuk menemui Dei-nii. Aku harus meminta izin padanya.

.

"Nii-chan…" Panggil ku saat ku lihat Dei-nii sedang mendorong-dorong Naru pada Sasuke adiknya Itachi.

"Ada apa un?"

"Aku hari ini mau menginap di rumah Itachi… Boleh?" Ujar ku. "Aku sudah bilang kaa-san tadi pagi… Hanya saja kaa-san tak menjawabnya karna sibuk." Yang itu bohong… Hehe…

"Baiklah… Tapi besok pagi kau harus sekolah…"

"Tentu saja nii-chan. Ayo Itachi…" Aku sangat senang! Dengan cepat ku tarik Itachi untuk keluar toko buku.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang…" Ajak Itachi dengan menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Sasuke. Sasuke pun datang dan menyambut tangan Itachi dan menggandengnya.

Aku menoleh lagi kebelakang dan mendapati Naru yang terus menatap ke arah Sasuke. Aku tersenyum saat Naru menatap ku, Naru pun juga ikut tersenyum lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada ku.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menarik ku agar masuk.

"Okaeri… Eh ada tamu ya?" Aku membungkuk hormat dengan ibunya Itachi. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kyuubi. Kyuubi Namikaze…" Ujar Itachi yang memeprkenalkan ku.

"Kebetulan makan malam sudah siap, ayo Kyuu ikut kami makan malam." Aku melirik Itachi, dan Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku pun mengikuti Itachi ke ruang makan, ku lihat Sasuke sudah duduk kursi meja makan. Lalu ku lihat ayah Itachi yang sedang menatap ku, membuat aku sedikit ketakutan.

"Siapa Chi?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Kyuubi Namikaze, tou-san." Ujar Itachi, ia menarik ku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Namikaze? Apakah ayah mu Minato Namikaze?" Aku menganggukan kepala ku canggung.

Ku lihat raut wajah ayah Itachi berubah, membuat aku sedikit ketakutan.

"Sudah lah Sayang…" aku mendonggakan kepala ku menatap bibi Mikoto.

"Hn, hanya saja sedikit aneh Namikaze kesini…" Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku. Apa maksudnya?

Makan di rumah Itachi sangat lah membosankan. Semuanya diam, tak ada yang berbicara. Tidak seperti di rumah ku. Tou-san akan bertanya sesuatu tentang yang terjadi hari ini pada kami.

"Aku selesai…" Aku melirik Itachi yang sudah selesai makan. Dia menunggu ku untuk selesai makan, dengan sedikit cepat aku memakan makanan ku.

Setelah selesai aku mengikuti Itachi yang langsung saja pergi ke kamarnya. "Aku permisi dulu, paman, bibi…" Aku menunduk hormat pada mereka, mereka pun menganggukan kepalanya. Err mungkin Cuma bibi yang menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar Itachi. Kamarnya cukup luas daripada kamar ku. Kamar bercat biru laut itu tampak rapi dengan ranjang single size di dekat jendela sebelah kanan, rak buku yang ada di sudut kamar dan televisi didepan ranjang Itachi.

Itachi menaruh kantong plastik berisi komik di atas ranjang. Dia menyuruhku duduk dan aku menurutinya.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya pergi menutup pintu, dia menggantungkan tulisan 'Don't Distrub' di depan pintu kamarnya. Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya, setelah itu dia kembali lagi. Itachi duduk di sebelah ku, ku lirik dia yang terus menatap ku.

Merasa bosan ditatap aku menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa?"

Dia tersenyum pada ku. "Boleh di mulai sekarang?"

Wajah ku memanas, aku menundukan kepala ku. Tiba-tiba Itachi menarik dagu ku dan langsung mencium ku. Aku menutup mata membiarkan Itachi mencium ku. Perlahan ku rasakan Itachi mendorong ku hingga ku terbaring. Merasa menikmatinya, aku mengalungkan tangan ku di leher Itachi. Aku menarik leher Itachi agar lebih dalam mencium ku. Kami terus berciuman sampai ku rasa aku butuh udara. Aku mendorong Itachi sedikit. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, dia membiarkan ku bernafas sejenak.

"Kyuu…" Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini tidak ke wajah ku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher ku, kurasakan Itachi tengah menjilat leher ku, lalu menghisapnya membuat aku menutup mata merasa geli.

"Arrggh!" Erang ku kesakitan saat Itachi menggigit ku. Aku menarik rambut Itachi untuk dia melepaskan gigitannya. Itachi melepaskan gigitannya, lalu menjilat lagi bekas gigitannya itu, membuat ku sekali lagi menutup mata.

"Kyuu…" Aku membuka mata dan ku lihat Itachi yang tersenyum pada ku. "Kau milik ku…" Wajah ku memanas sempurna saat Itachi memeluk ku.

.

.

.

Aku duduk bersama Itachi di atap sekolah. Kali ini kami tak berniat masuk ke dalam kelas. Itachi beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada ku, lalu ia melihat leher ku. Aku menghela nafas, bisa kah dia berhenti melakukan kebiasaannya yang baru? Memberi tanda di leher ku? Yang benar saja!

"Kyuu… Satu lagi saja…"

"Tidak."

"Ciuman deh…"

"Nggak…"

"Ayolah… Nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya…"

"Tidak…"

"Kyuu~"

"Nggak!"

"Bentar aja…"

"Nggak!"

"Kyuubi~"

"Tidak. Mau."

"Kyuubi~"

"T-I-D-A-K."

"Kyuuuubbbiiii~"

"Baiklah! Hanya sebentar!"

"Yey!" Itachi langsung mendorong ku kedinding, dia menghimpit ku dan langsung menciumi ku. Aku mengkalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Setelah mencium ku, Itachi turun kebawah dan memberi tanda di leher ku.

"Haha… Yang benar saja…" Aku membuka mata ku saat mendengar suara. Aku langsung mendorong Itachi agar menjauhi ku. Tak lama pintu atap terbuka, menampakan beberapa anak yang ku kenal.

"Kyuu? Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku menatap teman ku, Nagato.

"Nagato…" Ujar ku kaget. Nagato menatap Itachi yang ada di depan ku. Aku menatap Itachi yang sedang memasang wajah tak suka.

"Kyuu… Ayo pergi…" Itachi langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan ku. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

Aku melewati teman-teman ku, saat didepan Nagato. Nagato langsung menarik ku, membuat Itachi berhenti menarik ku juga.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa?" Aku menggelengkan kepala ku, ku lirik Itachi yang menatap tajam Nagato.

"Bukan urusan mu." Itachi menarik ku lagi.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, aku berkeringat dingin. Nagato itu orang yang tidak baik, dia pasti. "Dasar homo…"

"Aku bilang bukan urusan mu Nagato!" bentak Itachi.

"Kau tidak usah menyangkalnya Uchiha, dileher Kyuubi banyak _kissmark_ kau kira aku tidak tau apa maksud _kissmark _itu hm? Lagi pula bibir Kyuubi sedikit bengkak, kau pasti barusaja menciumnya…"

"Aku bilang bukan urusan mu!"

"Dasar homo… H-O-M-O!"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Itachi! Yang benar saja Nagato! Aku menyukai Konan kan sejak dulu? Tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang seperti ini!" Aku menatap tajam Itachi, aku mengatakan ini agar Nagato tak curiga. Tapi, ku lihat Itachi seperti tidak suka dengan kata-kata ku. Maaf Chi…

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya…" Nagato melirik ku, lirikan menuju ketangan ku yang bergandengan dengan Itachi.

Dengan keras ku tarik tangan ku, ku lihat wajah Itachi yang datar. Dia melirik ku lalu melangkahkan kakinya turun tangga meninggalkan ku. Apa aku salah?

"Kalau kau bukan HOMO, bisakah kau tembak Konan hari ini Kyuu?" aku menoleh ke Nagato dan langsung menganggukan kepalaku.

.

.

Besoknya aku langsung menerima tantangan Nagato, aku menembak Konan didepan kelas VII-A, kelas Itachi. Tapi aku bersyukur, Konan menolak ku. Dia menyukai Yahiko sahabatnya, aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku memandang ke dalam kelas VII-A ku lihat Itachi yang menatap ku tajam.

Beberapa hari hubungan kami tak baik. Aku dan Itachi tidak saling sapa. Bahkan jika berpapasan aku langsung menoleh ke arah lain, karena Nagato selalu mengikuti ku jika ku disekolah.

Itachi makin berubah, dia tidak benar-benar peduli dengan ku dan sifatnya sangat berubah, Itachi menjadi anak nakal disekolah. Seperti hari ini… Itachi sedang mendapat masalah dengan keluarga Yamanaka, karena Itachi kedapatan sedang mencium Ino Yamanaka dan Ino hampir diperkosa dengan Itachi. Tapi kudengar-dengar Ino membela Itachi, dan Itachi pun hanya mendapat hukuman dengan diskors selama seminggu.

Kini aku berpikir, apa ini salah ku? Salah ku kah Itachi berubah? Salah ku kah jika Itachi kini menjadi lebih berandal dari pada dulu?

Bertahun-tahun kami seperti ini, saling melakukan apapun yang kami mau. Entahlah mengapa, Kami-sama selalu mempertemukan kami. Kami satu kelas saat aku kelas 3 SMP, kami juga sekelas saat SMA itu pun tiga tahun berturut-turut dan kini kami satu kuliahan dan satu jurusan di kuliah.

Apa benar ini salah ku?

.

End Flashback.

.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Aku duduk di atas atap tempat ku sekolah dulu. SMP Konoha…

Ku senderkan tubuh ku ke dinding atap yang kini catnya telah berubah warna, catnya pun juga mulai terkelupas. Aku menutup mata ku menikmati semilir angin, ku lirik jam tangan ku.

Jam 2 siang… Aku berdiri dan pergi dari atap. Aku harus kembali ke kampus, sebentar lagi mata kuliah ku. Dan… Lagi-lagi mata kuliah ku sama dengan Itachi.

.

.

"Hei… Kau tau Itachi Uchiha?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku dengar dia akan di D.O loh…"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah melakukan pelanggaran beberapa kali…"

"Pelanggaran yang mana?"

"Itachi kan beberapa kali tertangkap basah sedang bercinta dengan wanita-wanita panggilan di kampus ini… Dan ini sudah ke 5 kalinya tidak salah dia ketangkap basah lagi bercinta…"

"Kasihan ya Itachi itu… Padahal dia anak yang pintar ku dengar saat SMA dulu…"

"Memang, tapi kelakuannya itu. Aku yakin Itachi tidak seperti itu dulu…"

"Memang kok. Kau tahu Yahiko anak kesenian? Yahiko pernah bilang kalau saat SMP Itachi itu sangat baik, tidak berandalan seperti ini. Dan kata Yahiko, Itachi berubah karena seseorang."

"Eh? Sama siapa?"

"Yahiko bilang tidak tahu, Itachi tidak memberitahunya…"

Aku menutup mata ku dan menghela nafas. Wanita-wanita di depan ku sedang menceritakan Itachi, benarkah Itachi seperti ini karena ku?

"Oi, mana Mei?" Aku mendonggakan kepala ku ke depan kelas. Itachi berdiri disana, ku lihat wanita yang bernama Mei yang dicari Itachi berdiri. Wanita itu tersenyum menggoda pada Itachi,Itachi juga tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai pada wanita itu.

"Hei, Mei itu kan wanita panggilan…"

"Eh? Jadi benar tentang itu? Kenapa sih Itachi selalu memakai wanita seperi itu."

Aku melirik Itachi yang kini tengah merangkul Mei. Jika benar Itachi berubah karena aku, bisakah aku merubah Itachi? Kembali lagi menjadi Itachi yang dulu?

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di belakang kampus. Tadi aku mengikuti Itachi dan Itachi pun kesini. Sekitar sejam aku menunggu Itachi, dan sejak sejam lalu ku dengar suara desahan dan apapun yang membuat ku sedikit jijik mendnegarnya.

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Itachi selain aku!

'Ceklek'

Aku membalikan badan ku. Ku lihat Itachi keluar lagi-lagi dengan tampang berantakan, ku lirik wanita yang bernama Mei itu sedang terbaring di lantai ruangan dengan hanya bajunya yang menutup dada.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku menoleh ke Itachi, ia menatap ku tajam. Itachi menutup pintu ruangan tersebutn dan berjalan kearah ku. "Aku tanya… Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin bicara…"

"Bicara apa? Kau bukan HOMO? Hm? Oh… Tidak perlu dijelaskan! Aku juga bukan HOMO…" Itachi tertawa pada ku. Dia berbalik badan dan pergi dari ku.

Aku terdiam, benar… Dia berubah karena aku, karena ucapan ku.

"Tunggu jangan pergi." Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Aku berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Maafkan aku…"

"…" Itachi hanya diam.

Aku menatap pungggung Itachi, tubuhnya yang tegap, dan tinggi. Ragu-ragu, aku memeluk Itachi dari belakang. Aku menyembunyikan wajah ku di punggung Itachi. Aku sedikit lega karena akhirnya aku bisa memeluk tubuh ini.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar ku lagi. Aku mengeratkan pelukan ku.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan? Kau ingin maaf ku kan? Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada ku?" Aku terdiam, apa yang bisa ku berikan?

"A-apapun yang kau pinta…" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Asal kau kembali menjadi Itachi yang dulu.

Itachi melepaskan tangan ku, dia berjalan menjauhi ku. "Lupakan bahwa kita saling mengenal…"

'DEG'

Dada ku terasa sakit. Jantung ku berdetak labih cepat, aku merasa pandangan ku mengabur. Dia tidak ingin mengenal ku… Apa aku begitu buruk dimatanya? Aku memegang dada ku,mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Aku tak mau. Aku tidak mau menuruti permintaannya. Aku tidak mau…

Aku merasa sesuatu mengalir dari mata ku. Apa aku menangis? Seiring sesuatu itu mengalir dari mata ku, kaki ku melangkah mendekati dirinya. Saat sudah sangat dekat dengannya, aku menulurkan tangan ku menarik tangan Itachi.

Itachi menoleh kearah ku, biarlah… Biarlah dia melihat aku menangis. Tanpa melihat dimana aku berada lagi, aku menjijitkan kaki ku dan mencium Itachi. Aku mengkalungkan tangan ku dilehernya.

Aku merasa bibir Itachi seperti tersenyum. Kurasakan tangannya memegang pinggang ku lalu menarik ku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Lidahnya kubiarkan masuk ke dalam mulut ku, membiarkan dia melakukan apa pun kali ini. Biarlah… Biarlah apa yang dibilang oleh orang. Aku hanya ingin Itachi menjadi milik ku, dan kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di ranjang. Itachi membawa ku hotel yang aku tak tahu ada dimana. Itachi terus saja memberi tanda di leher ku. Aku hanya mendesah, mengerang saat dia melakukan itu pada ku. Aku merasa tubuh ku memanas saat kurasakan 'milik' ku dan 'milik' Itcahi saling bergesekan.

"Ahh…" Aku tak bisa lagi menahan suara itu. Itachi menjilat niple ku lalu mengigitnya, membuat tubuhku lebih panas. Aku merasa AC di kamar hotel ini tak membuat keringat dari tubuh ku berhenti.

Itachi membuka jeans ku lalu membuangnya kesembarang. Dia menyeringai pada ku, dia menggenggam milik ku yang masih memakai celana dalam. Dia menggenggam erat membuat ku menghentakan kepala kebantal. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berputar di perut ku menuju kebawah.

Itachi menarik celana dalam ku dan membuangnya. Aku menutup mata saat kurasakan seperti ada kelegaan. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan 'milik' ku serasa hangat. Aku membuka mata dan sedikit menegakan tubuhku, kulihat Itachi sedang mengulum 'milik' ku. Rasa aneh kembali berputar kembali di perut ku dan menuju kebawah. Aku menghentakan kepala ku ke bantal saat seseuatu keluar dari tubuh ku.

Itachi menaiki tubuh ku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku dan menciumi ku. Ada rasa aneh saat kurasa dalam mulut Itachi. Aku menikmati ciuman dengan Itachi, sejak awal Itachi tidak berbicara dia hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan dan terus saja menyeringai pada ku.

"Arggh!" Aku melepaskan ciuman ku dari Itachi saat kurasa ada yang memasuki anus ku. Aku menatap tajam Itachi yang kini menyeringai. "Arrghh!" Menutup mata ku saat ku rasa ada satu lagi yang masuk kedalam anus ku. Benda yang kuyakini jari Itach bergerak didalam lubang ku. Sangat sakit, membuat ku menangis.

Itachi menjilat air mata ku di pipi. Dia kembali menciumi ku. Saat ku sedang menikmati ciuman Itachi. Aku merasa ada yang memasuki anus ku. Lebih besar, aku yakin itu bukan jari-jari Itachi.

"ARRGGHH! ITACHI! SAKIT!" Aku melespakan ciumannya aku memeluk Itachi erat saat benda yang besar itu menorobos masuk.

"Heh… Hanya segitu saja kau sudah kesakitan… Bahkan aku belum memasuki mu." Itachi menyeringai pada ku. Kali ini seringai sangat lah menakutkan. Itachi menggerakan benda yang ada di dalam anus ku dengan cepat.

"Ke-keluarkan!" Aku menggerakan tubuh ku tak nyaman dengan apa yang dimasuki Itachi itu.

Itachi terus saja menandai tubuh ku sambil menggerakan benda didalam tubuhku dengan sangat cepat.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" Aku tak bisa menahan suara ku lagi. Mata ku tertutup, aku tak mau melihat Itachi yang terus saja menyeringai dengan seram pada ku.

Rasa itu kembali lagi, sesuatu seperti berputar diperut ku dan menuju kebawah. Tapi rasa itu tak bisa keluar, aku membuka mata ku dan mendapati Itachi menatap ku lekat. Seringainya kini tak ada, hanya wajah Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi. Aku melirik kebawah, tangan telunjuk Itachi menutup jalur ku. Sakit… Aku merasa sakit…

"Le-lepaskan Itachi… Ku mohon.." Aku memeluk Itachi menyembunyikan wajahku di tengkuknya.

"Tidak." Air mata ku kembali lagi keluar. Setelah beberapa tahun aku tak menangis, apakah hari ini aku akan terus menangis karena Itachi?

Itachi mendorongku hingga ku terbaring diranjang. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, Itachi membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dihadapan ku.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan…" Aku mengangguk.

Dengan benda yang masih ada di dalam anus ku, aku mencoba duduk. Sakit dibagian bawah ku membuat aku meringis sesaat. Aku menggenggam 'milik' Itachi. Aku menutup mata saat ku masukkan miliknya kedalam mulutku.

Aku mengulum 'milik' Itachi terus menerus, menjilat, menghisap dan sedikit menggigitnya. Itachi menjambak rambutku dan menariknya, hingga 'milik'nya tak lagi didalam mulut ku.

Itachi kembali mendorong ku terbaring, dia menciumi ku dengan ganas. Benda yang ada di dalam tubuhku ditariknya keluar membuat ku menggigit lidahnya untuk mencoba mengekspresikan rasa sakit ku.

Itachi melepas ciumannya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, Itachi membuka paha ku lebar. Dia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. Membuat ku tertegun sesaat.

"ARGGHH! SAKIT!" Aku menghentakkan kepala ku beberapa kali saat ada yang lebih besar masuk kedalam tubuh ku. Kali ini aku yakin itu 'milik' Itachi.

Aku merasa ada yang mengusap pipi ku hingga ku buka mataku. Ku lihat Itachi yang sedang menatap ku lekat. Kali ini wajahnya sama saat digondola dulu, senyum lembut yang selalu membuat wajah ku memanas.

Benar saja, aku merasa wajah ku memanas. Sangat panas…

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat aku menutup mata. Aku mengkalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Kami berciuman, Itachi mendorong 'milik'nya masuk kedalam tubuhku. Membuat aku mengerang ditengah ciuman kami.

Aku merasa tubuh ku sudah dipenuhi Itachi. Aku bisa merasakan 'milik' Itachi yang berdenyut di dalam tubuh ku. Aku membuka mataku menatap Itachi yang juga tengah menatap ku. Kami terus berciuman sambil saling tatap. Itachi menggerakan 'milik'nya tanpa kusadari.

Setelah beberapa menit kami saling tatap. Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari ku hingga ciuman kami pun berakhir. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki ku keatas bahunya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang lembut, senyuman milik Itachi yang kukenal.

Dia menggerakan miliknya dengan tempo yang tak menentu. Membuat ku membuka-tutupkan mata ku.

"AHHH! ITACHI!" Aku berteriak cukup keras saat aku merasa rasa yang tadi sempat terhenti keluar dengan cepat dari tubuhku.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya dan menciumi ku dengan ganas, hingga kurasakan banyak air liur yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku mendorong Itachi saat kurasakan 'milik' Itachi berdenyut cepat.

"Ahh~" Aku menutup mata. Merasakan cairan milik Itachi memenuhi ku.

Itachi menciumi pipi ku. Membuat aku menutup mata. Kali ini dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Menciumi tiap jengkal tubuh ku. Itachi menegakan tubuhnya. Ia menarik keluar 'milik'nya perlahan. Sedikit kecewa saat tubuh ku tak ada lagi dirinya.

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping ku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Dia melirik ku sejenak, lalu menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah ku juga. Dia lagi-lagi menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, mengusapnya. Aku menutup mata ku, tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk yang amat sangat menyerang ku. Hingga kurasa aku mulai tak sadar.

Tapi sebelum kesadaran ku menghilang, aku mendengar suara Itachi yang samar-samar. Sepertinya dia bilang… Aku mencintai mu…

Jika benar apa yang kudengar itu seperti itu aku ingin bilang…

"Aku juga mencintai mu… Itachi…"

.

.xXOXx.

.

Aku menggeliat saat kurasa tubuh ku sudah sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Itachi yang ada dihadapan ku. Tangannya melingkar kepinggang ku, membuat aku tersenyum. Akhirnya… Kau kembali lagi pada ku My First Love…

Aku menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Itachi. Aku menarik tangan ku saat ia menggeliat tak nyaman karena aku mengganggu tidurnya.

Perlahan kelopan mata putih itu terbuka menampakan iris onxnya yang hanya memantulkan bayangan ku. Senyum yang dulu ku suka mengembang diwajahnya. Itachi menarik pinggang ku dan wajahnya mendekat pada ku. Kecupan singkat di bibir ku, kurasakan. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum juga…

"Ohayou…"

"Ohayou Itachi…" Dia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir ku lagi. Itachi mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang.

Penasaran sudah jam berapa, aku meraba meja yang ada didekat ranjang. Aku menggapai ponsel ku. Ku lihat sudah jam 8 pagi. Ada satu pesan.

.

**From: Dei-nii  
**_**Yesterday, 18.28 22-04-2xxx**_

**Kyuu… Cari Naru, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah.  
Kudengar tadi saat dia menelpon Naru sedang menangis. Dan dia bilang Sasuke nadanya seperti sedang ketakutan.  
Temui Naru sekarang, aku sedang tak bisa. Aku tak akan memaafkan jika Uchiha itu melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.**

.

Aku mengernyitkan, kenapa aku sampai tak mendengar nada sms dari ponsel ku? Seketika kejadian semalam memuat kembali di kepala ku, membuat wajah ku memanas.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku. Aku menekan nomor ponsel milik Naru.

"_Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Hubungi beberapa saat lagi." _Tidak aktif.

Tidak biasanya Naruto menonaktifkan ponselnya. Aku kembali mengetik nomor, kali ini nomor Dei-nii.

"_Moshi-Moshi?"_

"Dei-nii! Apa Naru ada dirumah?"

"_Tidak un, dia tidak ada dirumah sejak semalam. Bukankah dia bersama mu? Aku sudah mengirim pesan kan pada mu? Dan kenapa kau tidak pulang? Hah!"_

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau mengirim pesan. Aku sedang menginap di rumah teman kampus ku, aku lelah dan tertidur. Aku tak mendengar kalau ada pesan masuk ke ponsel ku."

"_Astaga. Dimana sekarang Naruto?"_

"Aku sudah menelponnya dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Apa dia tak bilang mau menginap dirumah temannya apa?"

"_Aku yakin dia tak sedang menginap! Kemarin Naru menelpon ku dan dia sedang menangis! Suaranya seperti ketakutan saat bilang Sasuke! Bagaimana ini? Aku khawatir padanya un!"_

"Dei-nii! Tenang lah! Sekarang kau cari dia di rumah teman-temannya. Aku dan teman ku akan mencarinya ke tempat biasa di pergi."

"_Baiklah! Kabari aku secepatnya un!" _Dei-nii langsung memutuskan sambungan ku.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Dimana Naruto? Tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Aku berbalik badan dan mendapati Itachi yang hanya memakai handuk, membuat wajahku memanas kembali. "Hei… Ada apa? Ada apa dengan adik mu?"

"Naru sejak kemarin tidak pulang. Dei-nii mendapat telponnya dan Naru sedang menangis saat itu, dan… Dia bilang Sasuke seperti orang ketakutan." Aku melihat Itachi yang langsung mengambil ponselnya. Dia menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Wajahnya yang awal biasa berubah seperti kecewa.

"Nomor Sasuke juga tidak aktif…" Ujarnya. Jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat, kali ini aku merasa ketakutan. Aku takut Naruto kenapa-kenapa. Mengingat Sasuke tak menyukai Naruto sejak Naru menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau tempat biasanya Sasuke berada?"

"Tentu saja. Cepatlah mandi, kita langsung pergi." Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan langsung saja pergi mandi.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, kami pun berangkat pergi ketempat biasanya Sasuke datangi dan tempat Naru juga datangi.

Aku melirik Itachi yang kini memasang wajah seriusnya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah yang selalu ku anggap lucu itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kau lucu kalau serius Keriput…"

"Heh, dasar rubah buluk." Dia mendelik kearah ku, aku pun membalasnya dengan deathglare ku.

Beberapa saat kami seperti ini, akhirnya tawa keluar dari mulut kami masing-masing.

Terima kasih… Terima kasih kau buat Cinta Pertama ku kembali. Mungkin selanjutnya juga akan banyak cobaan, tapi kali ini aku akan menjalaninya dengan Itachi. Aku tak mau maju sendiri dan membuat Itachi kembali sepeti dulu.

Tidak. Aku tak mau lagi kehilangan senyumannya itu. Aku tak mau lagi ditinggal Itachi **My First Love…**

* * *

.

**.To Be Continue.**

.

* * *

Hai Hai~

Ada yang baca bagian Kyuu baca komik? Hm? Hm? Itu adalah cerita Original Caracter buatan Ryuu loh! Hehe... Nanti rencana mau buat versi SasuNaru, kalau gak, ShikaKiba... hehe...

Oke deh!

Besok giliran…

_Jreng…_

_Jreng,_

_Jreng…_

_Jreng,_

_TA DA!_

**SasuNaru!**

**Please... Kasih Reviewnya dunk di kotak amal dibawah ini! #nunjuk2bawah  
**


	3. Chapter 3: First Love Naruto

Hai!

Ryuu disini~ Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang udah review ^^, lalu untuk silent readers yang menyempatkan membaca fic yang menurut Ryuu ini sedikit maksain... Hehe... Sorry~ Banget... Ryuu gak bisa balas review... ^v^V Tapi bener-bener, Ryuu terima kasih banget untuk kalian yang udah baca,,, Oke!

Kali ini **SasuNaru **loh~

Enjoyed minna~

.

* * *

**First Love**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T apa M ya? Liat aja nanti…

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, Sho-ai, alur kilat, gajenhess, Pair POV, kemungkinan Lemon sepet ada, miss Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author#plaak, dan lain-lain…

Gak suka yaoi or ama pairnya atau ceritanya gak usah baca…!

Summary: Kisah First Love Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Yang mempunyai jalan cerita berbeda dalam kisah First Love nya.

.

.

* * *

.

Naruto POV.

.

.

Sasuke. Sejak ku kenal nama orang bernama Sasuke itu, aku terus memikirkannya. Aku tak tahu kapan awal mulanya nama itu sudah mengganggu hidup ku.

Sejak aku mengenal Sasuke saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disekolah pada kedua aniki ku, Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii.

Awalnya aku dan Sasuke berteman baik. Kami selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Kami sudah bersahabat, sebelum aku tahu apa itu yang namanya Cinta. Sejak aku tahu apa itu Cinta, perlahan aku menjauhi Sasuke. Bukannya apa, hanya saja kami sesama laki-laki, aku tidak mau aku apalagi Sasuke selalu dihina dengan kata-kata homo, maho, yaoi apapun itu namanya.

Aku dan Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan eskul kami disekolah. Sasuke di basket, sedangkan aku di sepak bola. Sebenarnya kami tidak terlalu sibuk, kami bisa bertemu untuk mengobrol sebentar. Tapi aku selalu mencari alasan agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke berubah. Dia menjadi lebih tertutup, aku jadi lebih sulit ingin mendekatinya. Sasuke menjadi orang yang lebih arogan. Di tambah lagi, saat aku menariknya ke atap di saat jam bel masuk sekolah. Aku menciumnya tanpa sadar dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Sasuke marah, dia memukul ku benar-benar menghajar ku seperti aku ini musuhnya. Sejak itu aku mulai takut pada Sasuke. Aku benar-benar takut, karena Sasuke aku harus menggunakan kaca mata. Mata ku harus dibantu dengan benda yang bernama kacamata itu, karena pukulan Sasuke saat diatap membuat mata mengabur dan tidak lagi fokus.

Dan seperti inilah aku. Naruto Namikaze, siswa SMA Konoha pengguna kaca mata, yang takut akan Cinta Pertamanya, Sasuke.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar takut jika dia di dekat ku. Tapi aku tetap mencintainya, aku selalu memandanginya dari jauh, memotret dirinya tanpa dia ketahui. Aku selalu menyimpan foto Sasuke diponsel ku. Bahkan karena saking cinta nya aku, aku mengedit fotonya dengan foto ku seolah kami saling pegangan tangan.

Memang terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana lagi? _Sasupobhia_ yang kuderita sangat mengesalkan. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jika ku bertemu dengannya ingatan ku saat dihajar olehnya dengan membabi buta itu kembali memenuhi pikiran ku, membuat aku berkeringat dingin dan berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

Di sini… Diatas atap aku tengah memegang ponsel ku, memotret Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk dan tengah tertidur di bawah pohon. Setelah ku kira cukup memotretnya, aku memasukkan ponsel ku ke saku celana. Ku pandangi wajah Sasuke yang tentram dengan diam, beberapa kali tangan ku bergerak untuk menaiki kaca mata ku yang perlahan turun. Sedikit susah jika memakai kaca mata sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. Jika dulu, tanpa ponsel dan kaca mata, aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Aku bisa menikmatinya tanpa harus bersusah payah mengingat jika kaca mata ku mulai turun.

Sasuke terbangun, membuat aku terkejut. Dengan cepat aku berlari dari atap dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu atap. Walau Sasuke ada dibawah sedangkan aku diatas, tatapannya membuat aku takut.

Aku menghela nafas, aku langkahkan kaki ku menuruni anak tangga. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Asuma-sensei dan aku tak mau terlambat.

.

Aku duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Aku terus menatap papan tulis, tapi sebenarnya aku tak berkonsentrasi ke pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan Asuma-sensei. Pikiran ku melayang ke Sasuke yang ada di belakang, sejak tadi dia terus saja memandang ku. Aku tak berani membalas pandangannya, membua ingatan yang kubenci kembali lagi.

"Siapa yang bisa menjawab?" Aku mendonggakan kepala ku melihat Asuma-sensei yang menyodorkan spidol bagi siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis.

Aku mendengar ada yang menarik kursi dan berdiri, aku menoleh kebelakang dan Sasuke rupanya. Dia berjalan kedepan, dengan cepat ku alihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke ke buku yang ada di meja. Dia lewat disamping ku dan menatap ku dengan tajam. Aku menutup mata karena rasa takut ku mulai kembali lagi memenuhi pikiran ku.

Sasuke mengerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis, dia juga menjelaskan bagaimana menyelesaikannya membuat dia mendapat tepuk tangan dari siswa lain. Saat dia selesai, dia kembali lagi ke bangkunya dan berjalan melewati ku.

"Baka Dobe…" Aku menutup mata, suara itu. Suara saat ia marah karena aku mencium dan menembaknya, suara itu membuat aku ketakutan. Aku merasakan tubuh ku bergertar, keringat mulai turun dari kening ku. Ingatan itu kembali.

Dimana Sasuke menendang ku, memukul wajah ku, membenturkannya kedinding hingga ku dapat merasakan lagi bagaimana darah yang mengalir dari kening ku, turun kebawah dan masuk kedalam mata ku, membuat perih yang amat sangat.

"Naruto… Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mendengar suara Kiba yang ada dibelakang ku. Dia memegang pundak ku dan terus saja memanggil ku.

Aku tak bisa menyahutnya, ingatan ku dihajar Sasuke membuat seluruh tubuh ku membeku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Kiba, aku tak bisa berteriak, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Asuma-sensei! Naruto! Dia kambuh lagi!" Aku mendengar Kiba yang berteriak, membuat seluruh siswa menatap ku. Aku melihat Asuma-sensei yang datang dan terus mencoba menyadarkan ku. Aku menutup mata, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan itu, tapi tak bisa. Tak kunjung bisa.

"Panggil Shizune-sensei!" Teriak Asuma-sensei. Aku membuka mata ku, melihat hampir seluruh isi kelas yang melihat ku prihatin dan… Gelap yang akhirnya ku lihat.

.

End Naruto POV.

.

Author POV.

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencium pemuda satunya yang berambut raven tanpa sadar. Saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke terdiam dan menatap tajam Naruto._

"_Aku mencintai mu Sasuke." Sasuke tak bergeming, dia membeku saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu._

_Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Katakan sekali lagi…"_

"_Aku mencintai mu…"_

'_BUAGH'_

"_Baka Dobe!"_

_Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto, sehingga Naruto terhuyung kebelakang dan terjatuh. Naruto berdiri dan ingin protes, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menendang wajah Naruto, membuat kepala Naruto membentur lantai dengan keras._

_Sasuke menarik Naruto berdiri. Dia sekali lagi memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto terjatuh. Ditariknya lagi Naruto, kini dia membenturkan Naruto kedinding atap beberapa kali._

_Darah mulai mengalir dari kepala Naruto, hingga darah itu mengganggu pandangan Naruto karena darah yang mengalir itu masuk kedalam matanya._

_Amarah Sasuke tak kunjung berkurang. Naruto di tarik lalu didorongnya hingga jatuh, membuat kepala Naruto membentur lantai._

"_Hentikan! Ku mohon! Hentikan Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan, dia tak bisa membalas karena pandangannya benar-benar mengabur._

_Sasuke menghentakkan kepala Naruto kelantai beberapa kali, sadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya, Sasuke menghentikan apa yang diperbuatnya._

_Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini menatap nanar ketangannya, perlahan pandangan Naruto benar-benar mengabur dan akhirnya yang ia lihat hanyalah gelap._

.

End of Author POV.

.

Naruto POV.

"Naruto…" Aku membuka mata ku saat kudengar panggilan orang yang kukenal.

Dei-nii, dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir menatap ku. Aku mendudukkan badanku. "Dei-nii…"

"Katakan pada ku! Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kali ini!" Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku, aku di UKS sekolah.

Aku menghela nafas… "Tidak ada Dei-nii… Tadi aku hanya bertatapan dengan Sasuke saja."

"Jangan bohong Naru!"

"Benar Dei-nii, aku hanya bertatapan dengan Sasuke saja…"

"Jika dia melakukan sesuatu dengan mu, aku dan Kyuubi tidak segan-segan membalas apa yang dia lakukan pada mu un!"

"Sudah lah! Ini juga salah ku Dei-nii. Aku salah mengatakannya…"

"Kau wajar mengatakannya Naru! Dia yang salah! Jika dia tidak suka dengan mu dan mau menolaknya tidak dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah Dei-nii! Aku tidak apa-apa lagi!"

"Kau harus pindah. Kau harus ikut aku ke New York minggu depan. Aku tidak bisa melihat mu seperti ini terus un,"

"Jangan Dei-nii! Aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihat Sasuke…"

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut un,"

"Aku mohon Dei-nii, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Aku janji… Aku hanya ingin melihatnya disini, dan memotretnya. Ku mohon, aku tidak mau pergi Dei-nii."

Dei-nii terdiam, dia menatap ku cemas. "Baiklah… Aku hanya tak bisa melihat mu seperti ini Naru…" Dei-nii memeluk ku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan seperti ini. Aku tidak berani bertemu dengan Sasuke, bertatapan pun aku takut. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tak melihat Sasuke sehari. Sudah kebiasaan ku untuk melihatnya.

Dei-nii melepaskan pelukannya, dia menyodorkan kacamata pada ku. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil kacamata tersebut dan memakainya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Aku menganggukan kepala ku. Aku takut kembali ke kelas.

Dei-nii membantu ku turun dari ranjang UKS. Dengan mengikuti Dei-nii ke mobil, aku memandang sekolah donggakan kepala ku melihat letak kelas ku yang ada di lantai dua. Aku menyipitkan mata ku untuk melihat Sasuke yang ada didekat jendela, dia tengah serius mengikuti pelajaran.

"Naru un," Aku menoleh ke Dei-nii, dia sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Dei-nii dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Aku membaringkan tubuh ku, aku melepaskan kacamata dan menaruhnya ke dekat meja di sebelah ranjang ku. Aku mengambil ponsel ku, membuka kunci pengamannya lalu mencari menu _gallery,_ setelah itu aku memilih folder yang bertulis _photo_, setelah itu aku membuka folder _Sasuke._ Aku tersenyum saat melihat foto-fotonya yang ada sekitar 400 foto, dari dia sedang berlatih basket, tidur, dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman timnya. Yang terakhir foto ku bersama Sasuke saat di SMP, saat kelulusan…

Aku merasa mata ku mengabur dan ada yang mengalir dari mata ku. Sial! Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Jika saja aku tidak tahu rasa Cinta itu, mungkin aku masih bersama Sasuke. Jika saja aku tak berniat mengatakannya, mungkin aku masih berani menatap onyx miliknya. Tapi, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aku menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Sangat mencintai… Untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan mencintai orang itu.

Menutup mata, ku biarkan air mata ini terus mengalir. Kapan aku bisa bertatapan lagi dengan Sasuke? Kapan aku bisa menyentuh tangannya lagi? Kapan aku bisa menyentuh hatinya? Menyentuhnya dan membuat dia mencintai ku… Kapan.

"Kapan?" Aku mengambil bantal dan menutup wajah ku dengan bantal itu. "Aku takut pada mu. Aku takut… Aku takut untuk kembali menatap mu…" Suara ku serak, aku merasa tak sanggup untuk menyebut namanya lagi.

"Naru! Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Kaa-san mengetuk pintu kamar ku.

"Aku… Tidak apa-apa kaa-san…" Ujar ku.

"Ceritakan pada kaa-san… Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Bisakah kaa-san pergi? Aku ingin sendiri sebentar…"

"Baiklah. Setelah itu kau ceritakan pada kaa-san… Oke?"

"Iya…"

Sebenarnya yang tahu akan ketakutan ku pada Sasuke hanya Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii. Jika tou-san dan kaa-san tau, hubungan Namikaze dengan Uchiha akan makin memburuk.

Aku terdiam, memandang langit-langit kamar ku. Mengenang bagaimana rasanya senang jika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, senang jika dia mengacak rambut ku, senang jika dia menghina ku baka, dobe, usurantonkachi. Senang saat matanya menatap lekat mata ku. Tapi kini, tak bisa lagi. Kemana lagi aku harus pergi berobat agar ketakutan ku pada Sasuke menghilang?

'DRRRTT~ DRRRTT~'

Aku menoleh ke ponsel ku yang bergetar. Ku lihat ada pesan masuk. Tak bernama, dia meminta ku menemuinya di gedung pinggir kota, dia bisa menghilangkan ketakutan ku? Benarkah? Gedung pinggir kota, tempat biasa Sasuke menemui seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa, apa jangan-jangan yang mengirim pesan ini Sasuke?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah mengirim pesan lebih dulu untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Benarkah dia bisa menghilangkan ketakutan ku pada Sasuke?

Mungkin harus ku coba. Jika benar itu sangat membuat ku lebih baik, aku bisa kembali lagi berani menatapnya.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, Kyuu-nii pulang dengan wajah seperti biasanya. Terlihat tak peduli. Selama makan aku hanya menatap Kyuu-nii yang tak menyentuh makan malamnya. Dia memang seperti biasa selalu menampakan wajah arogan dan tak perdulinya. Tapi kali ini Kyuu-nii lebih tampak tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat sedih.

"Aku selesai…" Aku melirik Dei-nii yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Dia berdiri dan membawa piringnya ke dapur untuk dicucinya sendiri.

"Dei, apa kau jadi ke New York untuk mengawasi perusahaan tou-san?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, tou-san bangga dengan mu." Aku melihat tou-san tersenyum sambil memakan makan malamnya.

"Kyuu… Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Aku kenyang, tadi sebelum pulang aku café…" Kyuu-nii langsung berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan. Aku menghela nafas, kenapa aku merasa kedua kakak ku hari ini seperti banyak sekali masalah?

"Naru… Kau janji pada kaa-san akan mengatakannya kan?" Aku berkedip saat menatap ibu ku yang memasang wajah serius, katakan apa? "Jangan bilang kau lupa… Hahh~ Tadi kaa-san dengar kau menangis… Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya, trauma ku saja kambuh…"

"Kenapa kau tak mau memberi tahu tou-san siapa yang menghajar mu tempo hari?" Tou-san menatap ku lekat. Aku menaikkan kacamata ku, dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya tou-san… Lagi pula itu salah ku…"

"Tapi sayang, seharusnya kau mengatakan pada kami. Trauma mu membuat kami khawatir nak…"

"Sungguh kaa-san… Tidak apa-apa… Aku pantas menerimanya, itu semua salah ku."

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, aku tidak segan-segan lagi menjebloskan dia ke penjara."

"Ya tou-san…" Aku berdiri dan mengambil piring kotor di meja dan membawanya kedapur untuk ku cuci.

"Lebih baik kau katakan saja…" Aku melirik Dei-nii yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Tidak Dei-nii, aku tidak mau…"

"Dasar bodoh…" Dei-nii mengacak rambut ku dengan tangannya yang basah, membuat rambut ku yang selalu dibilang Sasuke seperti durian menjadi turun… Sasuke… Heh…

"Oi, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?"

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa Dei-nii.." Aku pun melanjutkan tugas ku membantu Dei-nii mencuci piring.

.

.

.xXOXx.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Hadir, sensei!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…"

"Sasuke? Apa Sasuke masuk?"

"Tidak sensei!"

"Tidak biasanya. Shino Aburame?"

"Hadir sensei…"

Benar, tidak biasanya Sasuke tak masuk sekolah setelah hubungan kami memburuk.

Aku meraba saku ku saat ku rasa ada getaran. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan melihat pesan masuk.

Orang yang kemarin mengirim pesan pada ku. Dia mengatakan menunggu di gedung pinggir kota jam setengah dua siang ini. Setelah pulang sekolah…

Aku membalas pesannya, aku menjawab iya. Setelah itu ia tak membalas pesan ku lagi.

Aku memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan Kurenai-sensei. Bagaimana dengan cara apapun pelajaran fisika yang dijelaskan Kurenai-sensei, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengerti jika Sasuke yang menjelaskannya. Sasuke…

"Naruto!"

"A-apa sensei?"

"Kerjakan soal didepan…"

"Hah?"

"Cepat!"

"Baiklah."

Hahh~ Nasib!

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada diatap. Hari ini cukup panas sehingga aku harus memindahkan kursi itu kebawah teras atap sekolah. Aku menyenderkan punggung ku kedinding, menutup mata, aku merasakan angin yang membelai ku.

Andaikan saja aku tidak mencintai Sasuke, mungkin saat ini Sasuke ada di samping ku sedang tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu ku. Jika saja aku tidak mengatakan cinta padanya, aku masih berani menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dibahu ku. Tapi percuma, semua sudah terjadi.

Ha-ahh… Kami-sama… Salah aku mencintaise seorang untuk pertama kalinya? Salah kah aku jika yang ku cintai itu adalah laki-laki? Salah kah aku mecintai seorang Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?

Mungkin jawabannya iya.

'Krieett'

"Naruto?" Aku menegakkan tubuh ku menatap orang yang memanggil ku.

"Sakura?"

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Tidak ada hanya ingin menangkan pikiran ku dari soal fisika Kurenai-sensei…"

"Hmp…" Sakura berjalan kearah ku, dia menarik kursi satu lagi dan duduk disamping ku. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Padahal dulu kalian dekat sekali… Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena kesalahan ku."

"Hm, Naruto… Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan…"

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata? Bukankah dikeluarga mu tidak ada yang memakai kacamata?"

Aku tersenyum miris saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ingin sekali ku jawab ini semua salah Sasuke. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku masih mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memburukinya didepan orang. "Hehe… Ini karena kebiasaan buruk ku…"

"Eh? Memangnya apa? Kau saja jarang membaca buku, apa kau sering bermain komputer dengan jarak yang dekat?"

"Yah begitulah…"

"Makanya jangan dekat-dekat! Padahal kalau kau melepas kacamata mu kau tampan loh, Naruto.."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

"Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Apa ku boleh bertanya tentang Sasuke?"

"Hmp, boleh aja…"

"Kenapa Sasuke berubah? Padahal dia dulu tidak arogan, walau dia pendiam dan anti wanita." Aku memandang Sakura, wajahnya sangat sendu saat mengatakan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura mencintai Sasuke, aku tahu, sangat tahu…

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura."

"Hahh… Baiklah… Senang bisa bicara dengan mu Naruto." Sakura berdiri. "Mau kembali kekelas?"

"Tidak, aku mau disini sampai jam pulang…"

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberi alasan pada Iruka-sensei… Jaa Naruto~"

"Jaa~"

Setelah Sakura pergi aku kembali menyenderkan tubuhku kedinding. Aku pun menutup mata ku saat kurasa kantuk menyerang ku.

.

.

.

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!"

"HAH? A-ada apa?Ada apa Sakura?"

"Tidur mu nyenyak sekali! Kita sudah pulang sekolah sejak setengah jam yang lalu, untung saja aku piket hari ini. Dan memeriksa mu, karena aku tau kau pasti tertidur!"

"Hehe…" Aku menggaruk belakang kepala ku, walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal sih… "Terima kasih Sakura-chan…"

"Ya! Lain kali jangan tidur disini! Bisa-bisa kau tidur di sekolah bersama penghuni sekolah lagi!"

"Sakura-chan! Jangan menakuti ku!"

"Hahaha… Kau tidak berubah! Ku kira kau pakai kacamata takut mu pada hantu akan hilang… Haha… ya sudah lah! Aku pulang dulu Naruto! Jaa ne!"

"Ya! Hati-hari Sakura-chan…"

"Ne,"

.

Wah~ Cuma aku sendiri yang disekolah, semuanya sudah pada pulang. Dengan sedikit mempercepatkan langkah, aku pun berjalan ke halte bus.

Aku berdiri di halte bus sekitar 5 menit. Lalu bus yang ku tunggu pun datang, aku langsung menaikinya. Melihat sudut bus yang tak diduduki, aku pun duduk disana. Aku menyenderkan tubuh ku ke dekat jendela bus. Ha-ah… Semoga saja yang meminta ku datang memang benar-benar ingin menolong ku…

Ponsel yang ada didalam saku celana ku bergetar. Aku mengambil dan membaca pesan yang masuk… Kaa-san, dia menanyakan dimana aku… Dan aku pun balas sedang ada di toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku yang ku perlukan, dan mungkin akan pulang sedikit larut.

Lalu, kaa-san membalas pesan ku seperti biasa jika aku ingin pergi kemana-mana. _"Hati-hati, Naru… Kaa-san menyayaingi mu…"_ Aku tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari kaa-san.

"Aku juga menyayaingi mu kaa-san…"

Sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah halte bus yang letaknya di bawah bukit. Aku berjalan mengikuti jalan yang menanjak. Setelah menaiki tanjakan yang cukup membuat ku lelah, aku pun melihat sebuah gedung bekas terbakar. Disana ada sekitar lima atau enam gedung, dan semuanya habis terbakar beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku berjalan menuju salah satu gedung yang masih terlihat utuh walau ada bekas terbakarnya. Gedung itu sepertinya sering didatangi, karena pintu yang seharusnya rusak sudah bagus. Lalu banyak grafiti yang dibuat didinding-dinding bekas terbakar itu.

Aku menarik nafas sejenak, untuk mengumpulkan keberanian ku. Setelah ku pikir sudah cukup, aku pun memberanikan diri mendorong pintu gedung tersebut.

Yang pertama ku lihat dari gedung tersebut adalah dinding yang menghitam karena bekas terbakar, lalu banyak kardus-kardus bekas dan juga sebuah sofa bekas dan meja di dekat tangga yang telah runtuh disebelah kanan.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku mencari seseorang. Dan… Tidak ada.

Aku mengambil ponsel ku dan mengirim pesan ke orang yang ingin menyembuhkan ku itu. Setelah beberapa saat ku menunggu, dia tak juga membalasnya. Kesal, aku menelpon orang itu.

Sambungan telpon ku masuk. Aku memutar tubuhku saat ku dengar sebuah nada ponsel bersamaan dengan sambungan telpon ku.

Nafas ku tercekat, kaki ku bergetar hebat dan dengan susah payah aku mengetik nomor ponsel Dei-nii. Setu persatu bulir keringat turun dari kening ku, jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat, dan tangan ku bergetar karena ketakutan.

Sambungan telpon ku pada Dei-nii, menyambung. Dengan terus berdoa aku menunggu Dei-nii menjawab telpon ku.

"_Halo un,"_

"Dei-nii…"

"_Na-Naru… Kenapa? Hei? Katakan! Ada apa dengan mu un,!"_

"Dei-nii… Sasu-Sasuke… Hiks…" Mata ku membulat saat ponsel ku direbut dengan orang itu. Segera aku terduduk sambil menundukan kepala ku, tangan ku menutupi kepala ku menjadi pengaman. Orang itu… Orang i-itu…

"Sasuke! Jangan! Aku mohon! Jangan pukuli aku! Aku mohon! A-aku mi-minta maaf, sungguh…" Otak ku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Semua pikiran ku sudah dipenuhi oleh kejadian Sasuke menghajar dengan sangat gila.

Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu, aku menggelengkan kepala ku. "Tidak! Jangan! Aku minta maaf! AKU MINTA MAAF SASUKE!"

"Naruto…"

"Ja-jangan! Sungguh! Jangan lagi! A-aku akan pergi! Aku tidak akan didekat mu lagi! A-asal jangan pukuli aku! Ku mohon… Ku mohon…" Mata ku mengabur, aku merasakan air mata ku jatuh.

"Naruto…"

"Tidak! Ja-jangan! Dei-nii… Kyuu-nii… To-tolong…"

"NARUTO!"

Aku terdiam, Sasuke menarik dagu ku untuk bertatapan dengannya. Matanya, a-aku menatap matanya.

Aku merasakan kepala ku sakit… Sangat sakit… Aku menutup mata ku agar tak menatap matanya, aku takut… Aku takut pada mu Sasuke!

"Naruto! Buka mata mu! Tatap aku!"

"Ti-tidak… Aku tidak mau!"

"Dobe!"

"Tidak!"

"Arrghh!" Sasuke mencengkram pipi ku, membuat rasa sakit menjalar diarea wajah ku. Aku merasakan dia menarik kacamata ku dan membuangnya.

"Buka mata mu!" Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. "Aku bilang buka mata mu!" K-Kami-sama… Tolong, ku mohon. Sungguh! Jangan biarkan aku dihajar lagi oleh Sasuke… Ku mohon! Jika kau mengabulkan permintaan ku, aku berjanji akan menjauhinya. Aku tidak akan mencintainya lagi.

"DOBE! BUKA MATA MU!" Jantung ku seakan berhenti saat mendengar Sasuke membentak ku.

Perlahan aku membuka mata ku, tetapi aku tidak menatapnya. Aku menunduk tak mau melihat onyx miliknya. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mata ku kalau Sasuke menahan marah. Apakah ini akan terulang lagi? Apakah aku akan dipukuli lagi?

"Tatap aku Naruto…" Aku menggeleng. Jujur saja aku memang benar-benar takut padanya. Sangat takut pada Sasuke. "Sebentar saja. Tatap aku Naruto…" Aku menutup mata merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang kurindukan. Sasuke mengusap pipi ku, seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum aku tau kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya. "Sebentar saja."

Aku memberanikan diri ku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendonggakan kepala ku menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum, dia tersenyum pada ku

'DEG'

"ARRRGHHH! JANGAN! JANGAN SASUKE! AKU MOHON! KU MOHON!" Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Matanya, matanya tetap sama seperti saat dia memukuli ku. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian pada ku, matanya penuh amarah pada ku.

Sasuke… Ku mohon… Hentikan tatapan mu itu, tatapan yang selalu membuat ku takut. Aku mohon… Akan ku lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan… Apapun…

"NARUTO!" Sasuke mencoba menyentuh ku, tapi kutepis tangannya. "Dobe!" Aku menutup telinga ku, aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya yang marah pada ku. Aku tidak mau!

"Dobe! Bisakah kau berhenti?!"

"Ja-jangan… Ku mohon! Jangan pukuli aku!"

"DOBE!"

'PLAAK!'

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa pipi ku sangat sakit sekali, aku menatap Sasuke yang juga terdiam. Aku mengelap sudut bibir ku saat ku rasa ada sesuatu. Darah…

Lagi-lagi… Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya pada ku… Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku meringsut mundur menjauhi Sasuke. Aku terus saja menatapnya yang seperti ketakutan sambil melihat kedua tangannya. Sasuke membalas tatapan ku, dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku pun mencoba meringsut mundur lebih cepat menjuahi Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati ku. Jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat, siapa pun! Ku mohon tolong aku…

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku?" Aku menggelengkan kepala ku sambil terus mundur. "Kenapa kau seperti tak ingin bersama ku? Kenapa kau tak melawan ku? Kenapa kau TAKUT PADA KU, NARUTO!" Aku berhenti mundur.

Aku.. A-aku…

"Kenapa kau tak mencegah ku saat ku memukuli mu? Kenapa kau tak membalas apa yang telah kulakukan pada mu? Kenapa kau takut pada ku?"

Diam. Aku hanya diam… Aku tak bisa menjawabnya… Jika aku menjawab, dia pasti lebih marah dari ini.

"Katakan… Jawab pertanyaan ku…" Sasuke berjongkok didepan ku, tangannya menraik dagu ku untuk menatapnya, tapi aku tidak menatap Sasuke.

Aku menutup mata saat tangan Sasuke mengelus pipi ku. Bukan nyaman, aku takut.

"Naruto…" Aku membuka mata ku. Sedikit terkejut saat wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah ku. Sasuke menutup matanya, dia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku, membuat aku lebih leluasa memandang wajahnya dengan jelas.

Perlahan-lahan mata ku tertutup. Aku merasakan bibir ku bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Tangannya yang tadi memegang dagu ku berakih kebelakang. Dia menarik kepala ku memperdalam ciuman.

"Enghh…" Ini memalukan! Apa yang baru saja ku keluarkan?

Aku membuka mata ku, menatap onyx Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi dikelopak mata putih itu. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut ku, membuat aku bisa merasakan apa yang berasal dari mulut Sasuke. Permen mint…

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku langsung tertunduk, jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat daripada yang tadi.

"Kau masih takut pada ku?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Dia berdiri memandang ku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku, tak ku pungkiri kalau aku sangat bahagia saat Sasuke mencium ku.

"Ikut aku…" Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan keluar gedung. Aku berdiri dan merapikan pakaian ku dari debu. Aku menatap lantai gedung dan mencari-cari kacamata ku diaman. Dan akhirnya kudapatkan juga.

Aku memakai kacamata ku dan…

"Kau lama sekali Dobe!" Aku tergelonjak kaget hingga terjatuh. Saat pandangan ku membaik, Sasuke malah ada didepan ku.

"Ma-maaf… Aku mencari kacamata ku."

"Cepatlah!"

"I-iya…" Aku berdiri dan mengekori Sasuke.

.

Aku tak tahu kemana mobil sport biru milik Sasuke ini pergi. Sejak tadi pun aku tak berani menatapnya. Walau ku rasa Sasuke sudah berusaha lembut pada ku, aku tetap saja masih trauma dengan kejadian di atap sekolah.

Ha-ah… Kapan aku bisa bebas berani mendekatinya.

"Kita turun."

"Hah?"

"Turun… Kita sudah sampai Dobe."

"Oke…"

Aku turun dari mobil Sasuke. Aku tak berkedip saat menatap apa yang ada didepan ku. "Te-tempat apa ini?" Aku merasa jika bahaya mulai menyelimuti tubuhku.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Dia mendekati ku dan memeluk ku dari belekang.

"Akan ku buat kau tak takut lagi pada ku." Tubuh ku gemetar. Suara Sasuke yang kudengar seperti akan melakukan yang buruk kepada ku.

Aku menatap kedepan. Dimana sebuah rumah khas Jepang di tengah-tengah hutan. Ya hutan.

"Jangan membantah. Jika kau menuruti ku, kau aman." Aku meneguk ludah ku. Kami-sama, apa yang akan kau berikan lagi pada ku. Ku mohon jangan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ku lagi. Aku tak mau lebih takut pada Sasuke. Ku mohon…

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menarik tangan ku tapi, aku tepis tangannya. Dengan menunduk aku perlahan mundur. Sial! Aku lupa jika dibelakang ku mobil!

Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala ku. Sasuke sangat terlihat tak suka atas perlakuan ku. Ku lihat tangannya mengepal kuat seakan menahan sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi aku meneguk ludah ku dengan paksa. Sasuke terlihat sangat marah. "Ma-maafkan aku… Bisakah kita pu-pulang? Aku mohon."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tak merespon sedikit ku, dengan masih menatap ku tajam, Sasuke berjalan masuk kehalaman rumah Jepang tersebut. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Diam saja?

Aku merogoh saku ku mencari ponsel dan… Tidak ada!

Dimana ponsel ku?

Tu-tunggu dulu! Tadi Sasuke kan membuangnya! Aisshh!

"DOBE!"

"I-iya." Sial! Akhirnya tanpa pikir apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi, aku pun pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

'Krieet'

Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang sedang masuk kedalam rumah Jepang yang menyeramkan itu.

"Kau tunggu disana." Aku langsung mengangguk dan berdiam diri didepan pintu.

Sasuke menyalakan beberapa lilin didalam. Entahlah… Tapi kenapa aku merasa saat ini aku sedang disuguhkan tempat yang romantis. Menurut ku…

"Masuklah!"

"B-baik." Aku membuka sepatu ku lalu berjalan masuk.

Rumah Jepang yang menurut ku kuno ini, sangatlah terawat dengan baik. Didalam ada banyak lukisan, tapi entah mengapa lukisan itu semua seperti menunjukan kesuraman.

"Duduklah disana. Aku akan membuat teh." Sasuke langsung meninggalkan aku sendirian diruangan yang cukup luas ini.

Aku pun duduk didepan sebuah meja. Aku sekali lagi memandang isi ruangan ini. Ini seperti galeri lukisan. Tapi ada salah satu lukisan yang menarik perhatian ku. Bunga matahari dimalam hari, bunga itu tetaplah terang walau ditempat gelap. Setelah puas menatapi lukisan itu, aku melihat lukisan yang lain. Lalu ada salah satu lukisan yang ditutupi tirai hitam. Ngomong-ngomong, lukisannya apa ya?

"Ini." Aku segera melihat Sasuke yang meletakkan gelas dan teko dihadapan ku.

Aku tak menatap Sasuke langsung, ayolah! Aku masih takut dengannya!

Merasa tenggorokan ku kering, aku perlahan mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil segelas teh dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Ini galeri lukis ku…"

'BRYUUURR'

Mata ku berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti sangat menahan amarah dengan wajah dan baju yang basah. Yang benar saja! Ini galeri lukisnya?

"Setidaknya jika kau kaget, jangan menyemburkan teh kewajah ku Dobe!"

"Hehehe… Gomen." Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurutku lucu. "Hahaha… Teme! Wajah mu… Hahaha…" Aku memegang perut ku yang kurasa seperti ada rasa yang berputar membuat ku tak berhenti tertawa. Aku menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang kini seperti orang terkejut.

Melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Kenapa wajahnya seperti orang terkejut seperti itu?

"O-oi! Teme! Kenapa wajah mu seperti! Kau membuat ku takut saja! Jangan bilang kalau dibelakang ku ada hantu!"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aku seperti mendengar Sasuke yang… Tertawa?

"Oi! Apa yang kau tertawakan Teme!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul-mukul meja. "Teme!"

"Hahaha… Kau tidak… Haha… Berubah Dobe!"

"Eh?" Sasuke menghentikan acara tertawanya. Wajahnya dengan segera berubah menjadi seperti biasa, tapi kali ini senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" Aku berkedip beberapa kali sambil memiringkan kepala ku. Apanya yang bagaimana?. "Bagaimana? Apa kau masih takut dengan ku?"

Takut?

Sejak kapan aku takut pada Te-

***Loading Brain. .. ... …. ….. … …. Complete!***

"Oi! Dobe! Oi!" Aku berkedip kembali. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke, memandang lurus matanya. A-aku… Aku tak takut lagi dengan Sasuke! "Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu aku panggil do-

'HUGS'

"Sasuke Teme!" Aku tidak takut sama Sasuke! Tidak takut lagi! AKU TIDAK TAKUT LAGI PADA SASUKEEE!

"Do-Dobe! Lephass! Sesak ba-ka!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melepas pelukan ku! Jika aku melepaskannya aku takut, _sasuphobia_ ku kambuh lagi!"

"_Sasuphobia?_"

"Hu-um…" Sekarang aku tak menghiraukan bagaimana aku bisa meloncat dari tempat ku duduk dan memeluk Sasuke. Yang ku tau sekarang aku diatas Sasuke sambil memeluknya dan… Teh yang tumpah di atas meja, ku biarkan saja.

"Apa sekarang bisa kau lepas pelukan mu?" Aku mengangguk. Segera saja aku duduk dan menghadapnya.

Aku menatap lekat Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakan lehernya yang pegal karna pelukan ku tadi… Hehe… Aku tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Kacamata yang mulai turun, aku naikkan lagi. Dan… Tersenyum lagi…

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh Dobe!"

"Biarin! Selagi bisa tersenyum pada mu, aku mau tersenyum lama-lama!" Aku tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga membuat Sasuke… Salah tingkah!

"Berhentilah menatap ku dengan tampang seperti itu Dobe!"

"Tidak!"

"Ck, Dobe tetaplah Dobe!"

"Teme tetaplah Sasuke!"

"Kepala Durian."

"Pantat Ayam!"

"Pendek!"

"Jangkung!"

"Baka Dobe!"

"Love you Sasuke!"

"…"

"…" Err… Ada yang bisa mengingatkan aku, apa yang kukatakan terakhir tadi?

"Berhenti menatap ku dan hilangkan cengiran bodoh mu!"

"Aku bilang tidak mau!"

"Kau mau aku mati karena kehabisan darah ya!" Aku berhenti tersenyum. Apa maksudnya? Kehabisan darah?

"Eh? EEEHHH? TEME! HIDUNG MU!" Sasuke mimisan! SASUKE MIMISAN!

Aku berbalik dan mengambil tas ku. Aku mencari-cari sapu tangan ku dan… GOTCHA!

"Ini Teme!" Aku memberikan sapu tangan ku pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dia menggadahkan kepalanya agar darah tak keluar dari hidung lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mimisan sih! Kau punya penyakit mematikan ya Teme?"

"Penyakit mematikan dari mana? Wajah mu yang membuat aku mimisan baka!"

"Eh?" Aku menunjuk wajah ku. Berkedip kembali… Sebuah ide keluar dari otak ku.

Aku… Tersenyum kembali, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Seperti ini saja kau sudah mimisan? Kalau seperti ini gimana?" Aku membuka dua kancing seragam ku, aku tersenyum sambil memainkan ujung seragam ku. Lalu ku miringkan kepala ku. Hehe… Sasuke wajahnya merah~

"Berhenti, atau kau tunggung sendiri akibatnya Dobe!"

"Hum?" Aku mencondongkan tubuhku mendekati Sasuke.

Aku tak berkedip saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi stoic. Dia menatap ku saja tanpa ada ekspresi.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ku. Aku terus saja menatap onyxnya yang membuat aku seperti terhisap kesuatu dimensi. Aku menutup mata saat kurasakan bibirnya menempel kebibir ku. Sasuke menarik tanganku, hingga aku tertarik dan terbaring diatasnya. Sasuke menekan kepala ku memperdalam ciuman. Dia mengeksplor isi rongga mulutku, menjilat-jilat langit mulut ku.

"Nghh…" Tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan suara yang menurutku aneh itu.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Aku masih menatap matanya, Sasuke menyeringai, membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau yang memancing ku." Sasuke mendorongku kebelakang hingga kurasakan punggung ku berbenturan dengan lantai kayu rumah ini. Sasuke yang ada diatas ku menatap ku dengan wajah yang… mupeng?

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!"

"Melakukan yang seharusnya ku lakukan sejak dulu." Sasuke membuka seluruh kancing seragam ku, membuat wajah ku terasa panas. Dia mendekati wajahnya keleher ku.

Aku mencengkram kaos biru milik Sasuke, dia menjilat leher ku lalu mencium dan menggigitnya, membuat nafas ku tercekat. Tak hanya leher ku saja, Sasuke menjilat niple ku hingga ku rasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh ku.

"Arghh! Sa-sakit!" Rintih ku saat Sasuke menggigit niple ku.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, ia membuka kaos biru miliknya dan membuangnya sembarang. Wajah ku memanas, Sasuke tersenyum pada ku. Dia menarik kaca mata ku dan meletakannya diatas meja. Aku menyipitkan mata ku untuk menatapnya jelas.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau tidak memakai kacamata Naru," Sasuke mengelus pipi ku. "Jika begini aku juga bisa lebih dekat-dekat dengan mu. Apa dengan seperti ini aku sudah terlihat jelas dimata mu?" Wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah ku, membuat ku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya agar bisa terlihat jelas. Tapi, ini terlalu dekat.

Sasuke mencium ku lagi, membuat aku hampir kena serangan jantung karena kaget. Dia menghisap bibir bawah ku, menggigit-gigitnya, lalu memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut ku. Sasuke melilitkan lidahnya kelidah ku lalu menarik kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

Tubuhku terasa makin panas, ada sesuatu yang membuat ku malayang. Sasuke melepas ciumannya, ku tatap onyxnya yang kini terpantul bayangan ku. Matanya sudah tertutupi nafsu. Haruskah aku menghentikan Sasuke? Atau aku membiarkan dia melakukannya?

"Naruto." Aku menutup mata ku. Merasakan jilatan Sasuke yang mulai turun kebawah.

"Ngghh.." Aku mengerang nikmat saat Sasuke menggenggam 'milik' ku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka seragam sekolah ku. Dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya saat ia ingin menarik boxer ku. "A-apa kita harus melakukannya?"

Sasuke menatap ku tajam. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya. Perlahan dengan sedikit agak takut aku juga duduk dan menghadapnya. Matanya masih tertutup nafsu, Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia berdiri dan membuat ku menganga tak percaya. Yang benar saja! Aku sudah hard dan dia mau berhenti?

"Sasuke!" Aku berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sasuke, dia menatap ku bingung. Aku melepaskan cengkraman ku ditangannya. Aku mengalungkan tangan ku ke lehernya dan menciumnya. Aku menutup mata ku, membuang rasa malu atau apapun untuk aku bisa melakukan dengan Sasuke. Aku menggesekkan 'milik' ku dengan 'milik' Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang ku dan menggerayangi punggung ku.

Aku melepaskan ciuman ku, dan menunduk malu. Sasuke menyeka poni yang menghalangi wajah ku, terukir senyuman tipis diwajahnya membuat wajah ku memanas. Sasuke menunduk dan mencium ku, mata ku membulat saat kurasakan tangannya menurunkan celana dan boxer ku. Sasuke menyeringai diacaranya mencium ku.

Sasuke mendudukan ku dimeja, aku menatapnya bingung. Dia tersenyum lalu mencium kening ku, membuat ku menutup mata. Aku merasa senang sekali. Aku membuka mata ku saat ku rasa ada yang menggenggam 'milik' ku. Aku mengernyit heran dengan Sasuke, dia menundukan kepalanya mencium puncak 'milik' ku, membuat aku menutup mata menikmatinya.

'milik' ku terasa hangat saat Sasuke memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, dia menjilat dan menghisap 'milik' ku, membuat aku menutup-buka kan mata ku dan meracau tak jelas.

"Jangan terlalu menikmatinya Dobe!" Aku menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

Dia melebarkan kaki ku, membuat ku tergelonjak dan menahan kaki agar tak dilebarkan olehnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan!"

"Diamlah!" Sasuke membuka kaki lebar, dia kembali menundukan kepalanya dan mendekatkannya ke bagian bawah ku. "A-apa yang kau lakuka-Ahhh~ Hentikan… Kau tak perlu melakukannya 'Suke, ngghh…" Sasuke menjilat lubangku, segera saja aku menariknya. Aku pikir itu terlalu menjijikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe!" Dia menatap ku marah, aku tak menghiraukannya dan segera aku turun dari meja dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Aku membuka kancing celana jeansnya, lalu menarik resletingnya.

Sedikit ragu aku menurunkan boxernya sedikit. Aku menggenggam 'milik' Sasuke. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke'milik'nya, aku menutup mata dan memasukkan 'milik' Sasuke kedalam mulutku. Jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap dan gigit. Sasuke menekan kepala ku hingga ku rasa 'milik'nya di pangkal tenggorokan ku.

Sasuke menarik kepala ku hingga 'milik'nya keluar dari mulut ku. Dia mencium ku dan membaringkan ku kelantai kayu yang dingin. Tangannya meraba naik dari paha ke 'milik' ku. Sasuke menggenggam dan mengocoknya, aku meracau tidak jelas. Yang kurasakan disana sangat lah nikmat. Sungguh nikmat.

"Jangan pernah menyesal jika aku melakukan ini pada mu Dobe." Aku membuka mata, ku lihat Sasuke melebarkan kaki ku. Dia menyodorkan 3 jarinya pada ku. "Jilat." Aku mengangguk, aku menarik tangannya dan ku jilat ketiga jari milik Sasuke. Dia memandang ku dengan rona merah diwajahnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sasuke menarik tangannya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencium ku.

Aku tergelonjak kaget saat ku rasa ada yang masuk kedalam tubuh ku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku untuk melepas ciuman kami. Jujur saja, itu sangat sakit.

"Berhentilah memberontak Dobe! Itu hanya sebentar! Bahkan aku belum masuk!" Aku menatap tajam Sasuke. Dia hanya menyeringai, argh! Aku menyesal sampai tidak takut lagi dengannya! Ayolah! Aku baru saja tak takut dengannya dan dia mau menyerang ku? menyerang dalam artian yang berbeda tentunya…

"Ahh~" Aku menutup mulutku, apa tadi? Apa yang disentuh Sasuke tadi?

"Akhirnya!" Aku melirik Sasuke, dia tersenyum dan segera menarik jarinya dari dalam tubuh ku. "Siap Dobe?"

"Hah? Siap untuk ap-Arghh… Keluarkan Sasuke! Itaii!"

"Baru kepalanya saja Dobe!" Sial! Itu benar-benar sakit!

Sasuke menatap wajah ku, dia tersenyum pada ku, sampai-sampai aku tak berkedip saat melihatnya tersenyum. Menundukan kepalanya, Sasuke mencium ku. Aku akui jika ciumannya selalu membuat ku melayang.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman kami, dia memandang ku sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku didalam tubuhmu…"

Hah? Didalam tu- APA?

Aku menatap tajam Sasuke, dia terkekeh geli. Bisa-bisanya disaat-saat seperti ini dia tertawa?

"Hei! Jangan cemberut!" Dia mengacak rambut ku. "Apa sekarang aku boleh bergerak?"

Wajah ku memanas, Sasuke menampakan senyumnya yang lebih lembut lagi pada ku. Dengan cepat aku menganggukkan kepala ku, dan segera aku menoleh kesamping dan menutup mata ku.

"Oi," Sasuke menarik dagu ku menatapnya. "Tatap aku…" Aku menatapnya dia begitu ta-

"Ahh~ Ahh!" Aku menarik rambutnya geram. Dia bergerak tanpa memberi tahu ku lagi. Sasuke terus saja menyerang titik yang berkali-kali membuat ku melayang. Tangannya yang menganggur memilin niple ku, sedangkan bibirnya menciumi ku ganas.

Rasa yang tadi sempat hilang kembali datang, rasa yang berputar diperut ku. Aku merasakan Sasuke menegang didalam, sangat tegang.

Aku memeluk Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahku dilehernya."Ahh.." Aku sampai, tapi belum dengan Sasuke. Dia masih menggerakan 'milik'nya didalam tubuhku. Tak lama kemudian bisa kurasakan tubuh ku terasa penuh akan Sasuke.

Dia membaringkan tubuh ku kelantai. Dia menyeringai, membuat ku merinding… Dia pasti akan-

"Ahh! Ahh! Arghh~ Sasuke!" Sial! Dia melanjutkan ronde kedua bersama ku!

"Ini akan panjang Dobe~"

.

.

.xXOXx.

.

.

"Nghh…" aku mengucek mata ku, dan beberapa kali menkedipkan mata ku. Aku menundukan tubuhku, enghh… Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengganjal ditubuh ku ya?

Aku melirik kacamata ku diatas meja. Segera saja aku mengambil dan memakainya.

"Pagi Dobe,"

"UWAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya mesum!

"Tidak ada. Rencananya mau mengeluarkan 'milik'ku dulu dari dalam tubuh mu."

"Hah?" Tunggu dulu! 'milik'nya? Dalam tubuhku? Aku menunduk kebawah, aku dan Sasuke tak berpakaian dan… Mi-miliknya masih tertanam ditubuhku…

"Kau mau aku biarkan 'milik'ku didalam? Tak masalah aku bisa-

'PLOP'

Aku segera berdiri walau kurasakan sangat sakit dibagian bawah ku. Yang benar saja! 5 robde tak cukup baginya?

"Uh…" Aku memegang bokong ku yang terasa sakit.

"Lebih baik kalu diam saja disini. Aku mau menyiapkan air dulu untuk mandi." Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil boxernya dan memakainya. Dia berjalan kedalam rumah Jepang ini. Aku mendudukan tubuhku.

Wajah ku memanas saat melihat suasan diruangan ini. Baju ku yang berantakan, cairan ku dan Sasuke yang berceceran, dan… Aku meirik kebelakang. Mata ku membulat, ke-kemarin aku melakukannya dengan Sasuke tanpa menutup pintu dulu.

Bisa ku rasa wajah ku kali ini sangat merah, sangat merah. Untung saja tempat ini diarea hutan, tapi kalau ada yang lain yang diam-diam melihatnya bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau itu-

'PLUK'

"Jangan bengong saja, pakai handuk itu dan aku akan menggendong mu sampai kekamar mandi." Aku melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa?"

"Kau lupa menutup pintunya!" Sasuke menatap pintu yang belum tertutup matanya sempat melebar lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Hn, biarlah… Tidak ada siapa-siapa didaerah ini selain kita." Sasuke maju selangkah kearahku, dia mengangkat ku dan menggendong ku ala bridal style, memangnya aku perempuan apa?

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat mu berjalan seperti orang aneh." Sasuke berjalan, dengan cepat aku mengalungkan tangan ku kelehernya.

Dia tersenyum lalu membawa ku kekamar mandi.

Semoga saja, dia tidak melakukan lagi…

"Ahhnn~ Sasuke~" Sial! Lagi-lagi terjebak!

.

.

.

Aku menatap jalan kota yang hari ini ramai. Kami sempat terjebak macet selama setengah jam. Sasuke yang mengemudi hanya diam sambil terus melirik ku dengan wajah mesumnya. Aku menaikkan kacamata ku dan membuang muka darinya.

"Ayolah, jangan marah. Lagi pula tadi kau juga menikmatinya."

"Tetap saja yang tadi itu pemaksaan!"

"Hn, terserah. Yang meminta melakukannya lagi ujung-ujungnya siapa?"

"Sudahlah! Perhatikan jalanan saja!" Aku sebenarnya tak mau mempermasalahkannya. Tapi gara-gara kejadian dikamar mandi tadi aku benar-benar tak bisa berjalan. Naik mobil saja aku digendong oleh si Teme cap pantat ayam itu!

"Kau mau kemana Dobe?"

"Pulang."

"Baiklah.." Sasuke berbelok ke arah kiri areah jalan kerumah ku.

"Sepertinya nanti kau harus menerima sesuatu Teme.."

"Apa?"

"Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii yang marah,"

'CKIIIITT!'

"Teme! Apa-apaan kau mengerem mendadak?!"

"Kau gila? Aku harus bertemu dengan kakak mu? Lebih baik kita kembali ke galeri ku saja!"

"Kau ingin lari? Dasar pantat ayam! Kau yang menculik ku dan kau ingi-

"NARUTO!" Aku segera melirik kebelakang, Kyuu-nii berlari ke mobil Sasuke, ke arah ku.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang frustasi dengan mengantuk-antukan kepalanya ke stir mobil.

"Naruto!" Aku menurunkan kaca mobil dan melihat Kyuu-nii dengan wajah yang benar-benar cemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, Keparat!"

"Kyuu-nii! Jangan marah dengan Teme dulu!"

"Lebih baik kalian berdua keluar dulu." Aku menoleh kekanan, Itachi-nii menyuruh kami berdua turun. Aku melirik Sasuke yang kini melirik ku juga.

"Tidak bisa."

"CEPAT TURUN!" Aku tergelonjak kaget saat mendengar suara ini. Ini

"Dei-nii!"

"Cepat turun dari mobil, Sasuke!" Dei-nii membuka paksa pintu mobil dan menarik Sasuke keluar. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan akan menjelaskan ini semua, tapi sakit dibagian bawah ku membuat aku hanya bisa duduk saja.

"Katakan! Apa yang dilakukan brengsek itu?" Kyuu-nii segera memeriksa seluruh tubuh ku. Dia membeku sejenak.

"Kyuu-nii?"

"Apa ini.." Kyuu-nii menunjuk keleher ku, segera saja ku tutup dengan tangan ku. "Katakan apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?" Kyuu-nii menatap ku tajam, aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam. "Katakan Naruto!"

"Kami bercinta." Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang melirik ku, tangan Dei-nii terkepal kuat dan Itachi-nii hanya memegangi Sasuke agar tidak kabur.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"DEI-NII!" Dei-nii menghentikan aksinya yang akan meninju wajah Sasuke. Dia menatap ku heran. "Ini kemauan ku." Aku menunduk dalam.

"Tidak! Pasti dia yang memaksa mu! Kau takut padanya kan!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut lagi pada Sasuke!" Mata Dei-nii melebar kaget. Dia menatap ku dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya…" Kembali aku melirik seseorang yang ada dibelakang Dei-nii, siapa lagi sih? "Hai Naru-chan… Ingat aku?"

Mata ku membulat, dia.. "Tobi-nii?"

"Hai~ Tobi balik lagi~ Haha… Nah, Senpai, sudah marah-marahnya, kau bisa cepat tua!" Tobi-nii merangkul Dei-nii dan menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Aku melirik Kyuubi yang ada didepan ku, wajahnya tak menampakan emosi apapun. Seperti biasa. Tapi matanya terus tertuju ke Itachi-nii.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan dirumah." Itachi-nii mendorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuu-nii segera mengikuti Itachi-nii kemobil mereka.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ini sudah resikonya…" Sasuke menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Dei-nii, Kyuu-nii terus saja menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedangkan Tobi-nii dan Itachi-nii hanya terus menghela nafas beberapa kali dan terus saja menggenggam tangan aniki-aniki ku. Ada yang bisa jelaskan ada apa dengan mereka?

Oke! Semua yang terjadi kemarin sudah kujelaskan pada mereka. Dan sekarang haruskan aku berdiam diri dan melihat mereka pegangan tangan? Aku melirik Sasuke yang santai-santai saja, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Apa dia tak berpikir mau menggenggam tangan ku gitu?

"Untung saja tou-san dan kaa-san berangkat keluar negeri semalam. Jika mereka disini aku jamin Teme mu pasti sudah dipenjara sekarang." Dei-nii melirik ku dan menghela nafas. "Terserah lah! Aku ada jam kuliah!" Dei-nii segera berdiri dan pergi dari ruang tamu, Tobi-nii pun mengikutinya.

Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan…

1,

2,

3,

"TOBI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMAR KU!"

"HAHAHA… GOMEN SENPAI~" dasar autis.

"Sasuke, kau mau disini atau mau pulang?"

"Disini saja." Itachi-nii mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang, Kyuu…"

"Disini saja!"

"Ayolah! Baju ku belum berganti! Nanti sore jam kuliah Kyuu!"

"Aku ikut!"

"Hah?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Ck, terserahlah.." Katakan! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kyuu-nii menjadi manja seperti itu!

"Oi Dobe! Hentikan wajah bodoh mu! Cepat ganti baju seragam mu dan kita pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Terserah kau. Aku tunggu dimobil." Sasuke berdiri dan pergi.

.

Aku tersenyum senang, semua kembali seperti semula. Aku tak takut lagi pada Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" Aku menghentikan langkah ku saat aku keluar dari kamar ku.

"Aku mau pergi bersama Sasuke, Dei-nii…"

"Tidak boleh kau akan ku-

"SENPAI~ AYO KITA JALAN-JALAN~"

"TOBI!"

"Sepertinya ada yang mau kencan… Aku pergi dulu!"

"NARUTO!"

"SENPAI~"

"TOBI!"

.

"Kau lama sekali Dobe!"

"Hehe… Tadi lihat pertunjukan sebentar."

"Hn,"

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh, aku mendekatkan wajah ku dan menciumnya. Matanya membulat. Setelah ku kira cukup aku menjauhkan wajah ku dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke berubah seperti tak suka, aku merasa rasa takut ku kembali datang. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Kau yang memintanya Dobe!"

"UWAAA! KAU GILA TEME! INI MASIH DIDEPAN RUMAH KU!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Kau harus membayarnya!"

ASTAGA! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU!

"Ahhh~ 'Suke~"

Aku yakin Dei-nii pasti mengamuk seperti gozila jika melihat aku seperti ini dengan Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"

"Sial!" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya, dengan cepat dia menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kencang.

Aku melirik kebelakang, Dei-nii sangat marah sepertinya. Tapi, Tobi-nii menarik Dei-nii kembali kedalam.

Aku melirik Sasuke, sempat saja tadi _sasuphobia _ku kembali. Tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang ku takutkan. Dia malah membalas mencium ku. Walau lebih sampai kebawah sih…

Tapi aku senang, Aku tidak takut pada cinta pertama ku lagi.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Love You…"

"Love you too…"

Aku memeluk lengan Sasuke., lengan milik orang yang ku cintai. **My First Love…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.End/Owari.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Wah~ Akhirnya! Selesai juga! Ryuu ngejar waktu banget! Rencananya untuk ngerayain FID #4 Ryuu mau mengapdet 2 fic, tapi yang sempat selesai Cuma satu, ya fic ini…

Jadi, yang satu lagi untuk memenuhi story aja deh…

Oke! Ini hari terakhir FID #4,

SAMPAI JUMPA TAHUN DEPAN DI FID #5~

Yosh~

**Mind to REVIEW minna?**

**.**

Sini nih isi reviewnya! #nunjuk2bawah


End file.
